Babbo!
by emon el
Summary: Kyuhyun yang bodoh tapi selalu sukses membuat Heechul pusing/Aku tidak bodoh hyung hanya kurang pintar/ Kyuhyun, Kibum, Heechul. Brothership family
1. Chapter 1

BABBO!

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, Kim Heechul

Genre: family, brothership

Rate: T

warning: Cerita yang absurd, typo harap maklum

Chapter 1

Happy reading!

Jika kalian pernah mendengar nama Kim Kyuhyun itu adalah seorang maknae, itu benar. Dia adalah maknae dari keluarga Kim yang terkenal. Dongsaeng dari Kim Heechul dan Kim Kibum. Dia tampan...? Itu juga benar. Memiliki pemuja rahasia...? Tentunya itu juga benar dan jangan pernah ragukan itu.

Beberapa hari terakhir ada surat nyempil didalam loker pribadi miliknya disekolah. Isi suratnya...

" Kim Kyuhyun ...matilah kau!"

Jangan lihat dari isi suratnya, tapi fokuslah pada surat tanpa nama itu. Bukankah sesuatu yang tanpa nama juga bisa dikatakan rahasia. Dan Kyuhyun mengklaim bahwa surat itu dari pemuja rahasianya. Masa bodoh dengan isinya...

Dia kaya...? Seratus persen kaya. Kalau ada orang kaya sombong mengatakan hartanya tidak akan habis tujuh turunan meski tanpa bekerja. Keluarga Kim itu beda, hartanya berlipat lipat dari orang kaya sombong yang mengaku tidak akan habis tujuh turunan itu.

Berlipat lipatnya itu berapa kali lipat? Yah anggap saja tujuh kali tujuh dari tujuh keturunan. Jadi jumlahnya empat puluh sembilan keturunan tidak akan habis. Bisa juga lebih malah.

Hebatkan...?

Tentu saja itu terdengar hebat, tapi kalau kalian sering mendengar seorang Kim Kyuhyun itu jenius? Salah besar! Itu fitnah, ingatkan kalau fitnah lebih kejam dari pembunuhan.

Mau bukti kalau Kyuhyun itu memang tidak jenius...?

Malam hari dikediaman keluarga Kim

BRAKKK

Suara pintu terbuka dengan kerasnya membuat dua namja penghuni rumah itu menoleh karena kaget. Tapi keduanya kemudian fokus lagi dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing setelah tau siapa yang membuka pintu dengan kasarnya.

" KIM KYUHYUN...APALAGI INI!?"

Kim Heechul kakak dari namja yang barusaja dipanggil kini sedang berdiri dengan marah. Dia melempar kasar sebuah amplop coklat kemeja yang ada didepan remaja limabelas tahun yang beberapa bulan lalu barusaja memasuki Senior High School. Ah kalau sampai dia sadar akibat kemarahannya itu bisa menimbulkan kerutan penuaan dini, dia pasti akan lebih melembutkan suaranya. Sepertinya kali ini sulung keluarga Kim itu melupakan dirinya yang seorang pemuja kulit kencang dan kenyal.

Kyuhyun hanya melihat sekilas benda coklat yang barusaja dilempar kakaknya diatas meja lalu kembali asik dengan benda pipih persegi yang menimbulkan bunyi bip itu.

" Hyung yang bawa kenapa tanya padaku" jawab Kyuhyun sekenanya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari " kekasih" hatinya itu.

Kibum sang kakak yang kebetulan duduk tak jauh dari Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri, sikutu buku itu juga tengah asik dengan buku tebalnya tanpa mau ambil pusing dengan keributan kecil yang memang sudah b.i.a.s.a menurutnya.

Plop...

Itu tadi suara Heechul yang memukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan tidak elitnya.

" Aishh...kenapa memukul kepalaku hyung, sakit tau!" Kyuhyun mengelus kepalanya yang barusaja kena geplak Heechul.

" Bagus kalau kau sadar itu sakit, ini milikmu bodoh!" Heechul menunjuk-nunjuk amplot coklat yang ia lempar tadi membuat Kyuhyun penasaran dan meraihnya. Dibukannya amplop itu untuk mengetahui apa isinya yang ternyata hanya sebuah surat lalu perlahan dibacanya surat itu. Sedetik kemudian matanya melotot tak percaya.

" Ini...kenapa ini bisa sampai padamu hyung?"tanya Kyuhyun menunjuk benda yang dimaksud

" Kenapa, apa kau terkejut maknae!" Heechul mendengus malas melihat wajah tanpa dosa Kyuhyun.

" Wah hyung kenapa kepala sekolah curang. Seharusnya kan surat ini diserahkan padaku dulu baru kemudian aku memberikannya padamu!" ucap Kyuhyun marah yang sama sekali tidak cocok dengan wajahnya yang tidak seram itu.

Kyuhyun marah? Ya dia marah, pura-pura marah tepatnya. Amplop coklat yang ternyata isinya surat panggilan untuk wali murid itu kini telah sampai ditangan kakaknya. Sopan santunnya menurut Kyuhyun kan surat itu diberikan padanya dulu baru setelah itu dia yang memutuskan mau diberikan pada walinya atau tidak. Berhubung wali Kyuhyun disini Heechul mungkin dia akan mempertimbangkannya dulu. Kenapa sekarang kepala sekolah melangkahinya dengan mengirim surat itu langsung kekantor kakaknya.

" Itu karena kepala sekolahmu tau kau tidak akan menyerahkan surat itu padaku!" Tuh kan kakaknya tau isi kepalanya.

" Dengar Kyu, kali ini ulah nakal apa lagi yang kau lakukan. Kenapa baru tiga bulan kau masuk senior high school sudah lebih dari sepuluh kali hyung harus bolak- balik kesekolahmu hanya untuk mengurusi dongsaeng nakal sepertimu. Inilah alasan kenapa Kyuhyun enggan menyerahkan surat itu karena kakaknya sangat cerewet seperti nenek sihir.

" Kalau begitu besok hyung tidak usah repot-repot datang kekantor kepala sekolah, mudah kan!" jawaban Kyuhyun membuat Heechul geram. Apalagi anak itu bicara tanpa melihat wajahnya karena matanya masih fokus menatap PSP sialan yang masih menyala. Ditambah Heechul yang akhir-akhir ini memang sudah sering bolak- balik kekantor kepala sekolah Kyuhyun hanya untuk mengurusi tingkat kenakalan remaja labil sepertinya. Tapi apa iya sampai sepuluh kali. Kakaknya itu menghitungnya atau gimana. Atau jangan-jangan mungkin bisa lebih dari sepuluh kali mengingat selama ini Kyuhyun lebih sering menyembunyikan surat pemberitahuan untuk walinya.

"Sekarang katakan kenakalan seperti apa yang kau lakukan?" Ulang Heechul masih mencoba bersabar menghadapi adiknya

" Aku tidak nakal hyung" Kyuhyun masih asik dengan PSP nya. "Aku cuma...Kyuhyun menerawang membayangkan tadi siang di jam istirahat. Kyuhyun yang waktu itu bermain kejar-kejaran bersama Donghae teman segenknya akan menuju kantin untuk makan siang. Dan siapa sangka ia terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya dan sialnya tangannya yang nganggur saat tubuhnya oleng dan berusaha mencari pegangan justru menarik rok anak gadis orang atau lebih tepatnya dia tanpa sengaja menarik rok teman sekelasnya sendiri. Kyuhyun bersumpah dia itu tidak sengaja. Bahkan saat gadis itu menangis karena malu Kyuhyun juga rasanya ingin menangis saja. Entah apa alasannya...

" Ya...ya... Kim Kyuhyun memang tidak nakal. Lalu hyung selama ini harus bolak-balik menemui kepala sekolah botakmu itu. Mendengar pengaduannya yang selalu mengatakan kalau kau itu suka sekali membolos, merusuh, tidur dikelas, berisik dan tak satupun nilai pelajaranmu ada yang normal. Kenapa semua mata pelajaranmu mendapat nilai tiga huh...apa mereka janjian! Lalu selama ini tiap malam apa yang kau lakukan didalam kamarmu. Bermain game?"

Heechul gerah juga lama-lama marah sama adiknya yang bukannya mendengar malah asik dengan game_nya. Salahkan seluruh penghuni rumahnya yang selalu memanjakan bungsu keluarga Kim itu. Dari mommy daddy_nya, Kibum dan para pelayannya serta dirinya sendiri selama ini selalu menuruti apapun permintaan dari bocah itu. Akibatnya Kyuhyun kini tumbuh menjadi remaja seenaknya yang kerjaan tiap harinnya tidak lepas dari yang namanya membuat ulah. Mau jadi apa anak ini kalau sudah dewasa nanti.

" Tentu saja aku akan jadi Kim Kyuhyun anak dari mommy_daddy yang banyak uang" begitulah kira-kira jawaban Kyuhyun waktu itu.

" Lalu kau akan memimpin perusahaan dengan otakmu yang pas-pasan itu?"

" Siapa bilang Kyu akan bekerja. Kyu hanya akan mewarisi kekayaan keluarga dan menggunakan uangnya saja. Heechul hyung dan Kibum hyung yang harus bekerja" jawab Kyuhyun seenak jidatnya. Kibum yang seperti biasanya tidak pernah ambil pusingpun terpancing melontarkan satu pertanyaan.

" Jika kau menikah dan punya anak siapa yang akan membiayai hidup mereka?" dan Kyuhyun tanpa pikir panjang atau memang karena dia tidak punya otak bilang akan minta mommy_daddy yang membiayai mereka.

" Jika mommy_daddy bangkrut?" Ini pertanyaan kedua Kibum

" Tentu saja Heechul hyung dan Kibum hyung yang harus membiayai mereka. Masa Kyu harus menyuruh mommy dan daddy bekerja!" Seluruh penghuni rumah sweet drop medengar jawaban Kyuhyun waktu itu. Tak terkecuali kedua orangtua mereka. Salah apa keluarga Kim hingga dikutuk memiliki maknae babbo dan ajaib seperti adiknya itu...Astaga. Niat Kyuhyun sebenarnya baik tidak ingin menyuruh kedua orangtuanya bekerja. Tapi masalahnya dia menumbalkan kedua hyungnya.

Baiklah berhenti mengenang masa lau dan kembali kemasa sekarang.

" Berhenti main game Kyu dan dengarkan hyungmu bicara!"

" Aku barusaja main hyung, masa harus berhenti. Benarkan Kibum hyung?" polosnya anak ini.

Merasa namanya disebut, Kibum mengalihkan atensinya pada kedua saudaranya yang dari tadi ribut berdebat. Kibum mengangguk membenarkan ketika Heechul menatapnya. Memang benar yang dikatakan adik kecil kurang ajar tapi polos itu. Dari tadi saat dia membaca buku, Kyuhyun hanya menonton tv sambil makan ice cream. Lihat saja mulutnya masih belepotan cokelat. Isshh...jorok kan. Lalu saat Kyuhyun baru menyentuh gamenya Heechul datang sambil marah-marah. Jadi Kyuhyun tidak bohong dengan bilang baru main. Kibum itu anak yang cerdas. Dia mampu membagi konsentrasinya untuk beberapa hal sekaligus. Contoh kecilnya ya membaca sambil mengamati tingkah Kyuhyun.

" Baiklah, sekarang hentikan sebentar gamemu itu dan dengarkan hyung" Heechul mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Kyuhyun agar sepenuhnya tertuju padanya. Namun sepertinya gagal. Kyuhyun masih saja asik dengan benda kotak itu.

" Tanggung hyung! Bicara saja dan Kyu akan mendengarnya"

Bip...bip...bip...duar...duar...duarr...

Suara game yang dimainkan Kyuhyun menggelegar ditengah pening yang dirasakan Heechul.

" Kalau kerjaanmu hanya main game terus kau bisa tambah bodoh Kyu!" Bentak Heechul mulai tak sabar

" Aku tidak bodoh hyung! Yak...yak...!asdfgh*/5d #^/$*":

Aish...! Kyuhyun mengomel antara menjawab pertanyaan dengan mengumpat tokoh virtual didalam gamenya.

" Kalau kau tidak bodoh lalu kapan pintarnya"

" Nanti kalau aku sudah bosan jadi bodoh hyung" apa itu tadi Kyuhyun baru saja mengakui kalau dia itu bodoh.

" Aku tidak bodoh hyung, Kibum hyung bilang hanya kurang pintar saja. Tapi aku pandai hal lainnya kok. Pandai main game, pandai berkelahi(membuat onar), pandai membolos...eum...apalagi ya? Kyuhyun memasang pose berpikir "Pokoknya itu keahlianku hyung. Setiap orang itu hidup dengan kemampuan dan keahlian yang dimiliki masing-masing dan itu semua adalah hidup dan keahlianku"

Heechul semakin pusing dikala mendengar kalimat adiknya yang panjang tapi ngawur binti tidak nyambung.

Kibum...? Anak kutu buku itu bahkan tak kuasa menyembunyikan senyumnya dibalik buku tebal ditangannya.

" Haish...anak bodoh ini. Apa yang dipikirkan kepala sekolahmu dulu hingga memutuskan menerimamu disekolah elit khusus orang-orang jenius!" Heechul semakin frustasi saja. Pasalnya Kyuhyun selalu saja bisa mementahkan kata-katanya.

" Hyung lupa ya. Bukanya tiap Kyu masuk sekolah baru hyung selalu menyuap kepala sekolahnya. Mengiming-iminginya dengan menjadi pendonor dana terbesar" Heechul spechless mendengarnya.

" Itu menjadi beban untukku hyung. Banyak yang salah paham mengira Kyu masuk sekolah itu karena Kyu jenius dan pitar matematika. Padahal kau sendiri kan tau hyung, Kyu paling benci dengan yang namanya angka. Kecuali angka untuk poinku di game dan nominal dalam uang he..he...he..." Kyuhyun menceritakan semua itu dengan cengirannya. Sepertinya dia bangga hah...

" Kyu dengarkan hyung ne, kau itu sudah bukan anak-anak lagi. Belajarlah untuk lebih bertanggung jawab dan_belum sempat Heechul melanjutkan kalimat selanjutnya adik kurang ajarnya itu sudah main potong saja.

" Siapa yang bilang Kyu bukan anak-anak. Dengar ya hyung. Mommy_daddy saja kalau manggil Kyu itu Kyunie chagi anak mommy anak daddy. Belum lagi kepala sekolah selalu memanggil Kyu dengan anak nakal. Ahjumna yang ada dikantin sekolah Kyu juga memanggil Kyu anak manis dan memberi Kyu jangmyeon gratis disetiap jam istirahat. Belum tau saja Kyuhyun anak gadis dari ahjumna kantin kan naksir berat dengan Kibum hyungnya. Satu lagi hyung dan ini baru tadi sore saat jam pulang sekolah. Ahjussi penjaga sekolah bilang Kyu anak sialan. Kurang bukti apa coba dari kelima nama yang Kyuhyun sebutkan kelima-limanya memanggilnya dengan anak. Anak mommy, anak daddy, anak nakal, anak manis dan terakhir anak sialan.

"Bocah ini benar benar...astaga." Heechul ingi sekali menjitak Kyuhyun. Adiknya ini bodoh atau memang belum banyak menguasai kosakata. Anak sialan...Kenapa Kyuhyun dengan entengnya mengatakan kalimat itu. Apa dia tidak tau arti dari kata anak sialan. Anak sialan... tunggu dulu, adiknya dikatai anak sialan oleh siapa tadi? Ahjussi penjaga sekolah. Berani sekali dia mengatai keturunan Kim anak sialan. Awas saja...

" Ngomong-ngomong Kyu kenapa ahjussi penjaga sekolah mengataimu dengan anak sialan?"

lagi-lagi Kyuhyun memasang tampang berpikir.

" Eum...seingat Kyu ketika ahjussi penjaga sekolah tertidur, Kyu cuma mencabut bulu hidung, bulu kaki dan...dan ...Kyu juga melepas sepatu ahjussi lalu melemparnya keatap sekolah. Cuma itu hyung"

GUBRAKSSS!

Heechul sudah tidak mampu lagi mendeskripsikan Kyuhyun itu seperti apa. Andaisaja Heechul menguasai bahasa jawa, kosakata yang paling dihafalnya mungkin adalah kata kebangetan. Sepertinya kata itu sangat tepat menggmbarkan adiknya saat ini. Kalau anak Kpopers biasa menyebutnya jeongmal kebangetan. Anggap saja pertukaran budaya.

" Sudahlah hyung, hentikan dulu omong kosong ini, Sekarang waktunya makan malam. Kami duduk disini daritadi itu karena kami menunggumu pulang. Besok juga akan tau dari kepala sekolah apa yang sudah anak ini lakukan" Kibum mendorong Heechul menuju meja makan dan tak lupa...

" Simpan PSPmu Kyu, Sekarang! atau kusita semua game_mu!" ancamnya pada satu-satunya adik yang dimilikinya. Dan percayalah itu selalu berhasi. Kyuhyun tidak akan membiarkan siapapun memisahkannya dari benda keramat itu.

Kalau Kibum tidak menghentikan, mungkin adu mulut dua bersaudara ini akan sampai subuh.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, Kim Heechul, Lee Donghae

Genre: family, brothership

Rate: T

Disclaimer: Cerita ini milik saya. Saya cuma minjem nama member SJ untuk memudahkan saya berimajinasi

warning: Cerita yang absurd, bahasa yang acak adul dan typo harap maklum...

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

Kyuhyun menggalau didalam kamarnya, ia sedang tidak bisa tidur. Dalam gulungan selimut tebalnya bocah itu gelundungan diatas tempat tidur king size_nya. Masih teringat dengan jelas ancaman hyung tertuanya Kim Heechul si nenek sihir menurut Kyuhyun yang akan mencabut semua fasilitas yang selama ini dinikmatinya jika dia tidak juga berhenti membuat masalah

Heechul itu mengerikan kalau sudah ngomel. Tampilannya tak ubahnya nenek sihir yang lagi dapet(?). Kyuhyun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika itu menyangkut uang dan fasilitas pribadinya. Kyuhyun tanpa itu semua apa kata teman-temannya nanti. Selama ini dia tinggal nadah dan Heechul memberikannya. Kalau Heechul marah dan fasilitas pribadi penunjang gaya hidupnya dicabut terus bagaimana hidupnya nanti? Kalau minta sama Mommy_Daddynya tidak mungkin, kan mereka sudah menyerah tugaskan Heechul untuk menjaganya dan Kibum.

Minta sama Kibum jelas lebih tidak mungkin. Hyung keduanya yang irit bicara itu belum bekerja sama seperti dirinya. Bedanya Kibum punya otak sementara dia tidak eh ralat Kyuhyun itu punya otak tapi pas-pasan alias tumpul binti dodol.

Kenapa juga Kyuhyun harus punya dua kakak yang dua-duanya bertolak belakang kepribadiannya. Heechul itu bicaranya banyak, cerewetnya minta ampun. Kalau sudah ngomel panjangnya seperti kereta api jaman dulu plus asap keluar dari cerobongnya.

Sementara Kibum hyung nomer duanya itu irit cenderung pelit dalam berkata. Dia seperti pecahan es kutub utara yang nyasar, sangat dingin. Katanya sih dia jenius, tapi nyatanya kosa kata yang dikuasainya tidak banyak. Buktinya dia cuma bilang ' Hn' kalau dipanggil. Kalau Kyuhyun kan jawabannya penuh warna seperti hidupnya.

Belum tau saja Kyuhyun, Kibum itu bicara lumayan banyak jika dengannya. Cuma lumayan, kalau diluar sih Kibum memang irit bicaranya.

" Arrrrrgh..." Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya kesal membuat rambutnya yang sudah seperti sarang burung itu tidak bisa ditinggali lagi jika burungnya telah kembali dari mencari makan saking rusaknya. Padahal Kyuhyun sudah mengantuk tapi matanya tak mau terpejam meski sudah dipaksanya merem. Seperti ada yang salah...atau ada yang kurang?

" Apa yang kau lakukan?" Dan suara itu sukses menghentikan adegan konyolnya. Kyuhyun melihat Kibum masuk kamarnya sambil membawa segelas susu coklat panas.

" Kibumie, kau belum tidur?" dan menjadi kebiasaan buruknya tiap kali ditanya balik nanya.

Ah sekarang Kyuhyun tau kenapa dari tadi matanya tidak juga terpejam meski dia sudah berusaha. Ternyata dia lupa melakukan ritual malamnya salah satunya minum susu coklat panas sebelum tidur. Kyuhyun memang punya kebiasaan atau ritual sebelum tidur yang jika belum atau tidak dilakukannya maka dia akan susah untuk terpejam. Minum susu, cuci kaki dan tangan setelah itu gosok gigi. Kalau semua itu sudah dilakukannya biasanya Kyuhyun akan langsung tidur seperti orang mati. Kebiasaan itu diajarkan oleh Mommy_nya saat dia masih kecil dan Kyuhyun mengingatnya sampai sekarang. Kyuhyun anak baik kan.

Kibum mendekati Kyuhyun yang terduduk setelah kedatangannya. Mengabaikan panggilan tidak sopan dongsaengnya tanpa embel-embel hyung.

" Tidak bisa tidur?" tannyanya kemudian mendudukkan diri disamping dongsaeng bandelnya lalu mengangsurkan segelas susu coklat panas yang tadi dibawanya. Kyuhyun menerimanya dengan girang setelah itu meniup-niup dan menyesapnya meniup lagi dan menyesapnya begitu terus hingga susunya tinggal setengah.

Sementara Kibum memperhatikan dalam diam. Dibalik sikap diamnya Kibum memang perhatian. Beda dengan Heechul yang lebih suka mengekspresikan perhatiannya lewat omelan. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak peka atau memang otaknya tidak sampai sana jadi apapun yang dilakukan Heechul terlihat seperti nenek sihir yang sedang mengamuk. Padahal selama ini apapun dilakukan Heechul demi maknae mereka. Kurang baik apa coba.

" Habiskan susumu, cuci tangan, cuci kaki, gosok gigi setelah itu tidur." titah Kibum.

" Kibumie tunggu sebentar, apa me...AUUUU...Appo!" Kyuhyun mengelus jidatnya yang disentil Kibum." Apa yang kau lakukan Bum?" Kyuhyun masih juga belum sadar alasan Kibum menyentilnya.

" Sopanlah sedikit Kyu, aku hyungmu!" Kyuhyun hanya mendengus tapi setelah itu fokus lagi ke kakaknya.

" Hyung apa menurutmu Heechul hyung akan melaksanakan ancamannya?"

" Menurutmu?"

" Aish...hyung aku bertanya jadi mana aku tau." Kesal Kyuhyun tak mendapat jawaban malah dapat pertanyaan

" Habiskan susumu dan cepat tidur. Tidak usah berpikir yang macam-macam dan tidak ada bantahan!" tegas Kibum dan Kyuhyun tak berani membantah. Kyuhyun benci Kibum yang bicara seperti itu. Bukan karena dia takut tapi Kibum yang tegas itu terlihat keren dimata Kyuhyun dan dia ingin menirunya tapi sekeras apapun dia mencoba meniru sikap tegas hyung keduanya itu tetap saja gagal, jadi Kyuhyun iri. Sudah tidak bisa meniru tidak bisa membantah pula tepatnya sih tidak berani. Kyuhyun itu sebenarnya diam-diam mengidolakan Kibum. Hanya saja dia malu mengakuinya. Kibum itu keren menurut Kyuhyun tapi masih lebih keren dirinya kemana-mana. Kyuhyun itu narsis lebih tepatnya.

.

.

.

" Kyu, tadi aku lihat Heechul hyung masuk kekantor kepala sekolah. Memang ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanya Donghae pada Kyuhyun yang berjalan menunduk asik dengan PSP_nya. Saat ini mereka, Kyuhyun dan Donghae memang sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kantin sekolah di jam istirahat.

" Hm" jawab Kyuhyun yang mendadak ketularan irit bicara seperti Kibum hyungnya. Entah Kyuhyun mendengar jelas pertanyaan Donghae atau tidak.

" Kau dengar aku atau tidak?!" Tanya Donghae lagi karena sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak fokus dengan jawabannya tadi.

" Dengar" jawab Kyuhyun asal dan mendudukkan pantatnya dikursi kantin yang memang disediakan untuk para pengunjung. Tapi matanya tetap waspada pada benda keramat ditangannya membuat Donghae kesal karena selalu dinomer duakan.

"DAEBAK!" Kyuhyun berseru senang karena level gamenya naik lagi. Tuh kan Kyuhyun tadi pasti tidak dengar pertanyaannya. Donghae lalu berdiri dan ikut antri di counter makanan karena tidak mungkin mengharapkan Kyuhyun yang antri. Bisa-bisa sampai jam istirahat habis mereka eh lebih tepatnya Donghae tetap kelaparan. Kyuhyun mah enak, anak bibi pemilik kantin kan selalu memberikan makan gratis untuknya. Jadi tanpa pesan atau bahkan mengantri sekalipun Kyuhyun tetap akan kenyang.

" Eh Kyu aku dengar nanti sepulang sekolah akan ada tawuran antara sekolah kita dengan sekolah tetangga(?) Bagaimana ikut tidak?" Tanya Donghae setelah kembali dari mengantri makanan.

" Tidak mau!" Jawab Kyuhyun masih fokus dengan PSP_nya

" Kata-teman-teman ada murid yeoja dari sekolah kita yang diganggu sekolah lain, jadi kita harus membela harga diri yeoja dari sekolah kita Kyu." beritahu Donghae berusaha memprofokasi Kyuhyun.

" Itu bukan urusanku Hae, kalau ada anak gadis orang diganggu namja dari sekolah lain itu urusan sekolah sama orang tuanya. Apa hubungannya dengan kita?" entah kenapa jawaban Kyuhyun kali ini terdengar tidak masuk akal ditelinga Donghae. Seingat Donghae Kyuhyun kan selalu terlibat tawuran lebih tepatnya sih **selalu tidak sengaja terlibat.**

Efeknya dia jadi terkenal suka tawuran. Padahal mah kena timpuk saja Kyuhyun takut.

"Tapi kata teman-teman ini demi solidaritas dan kesetia kawanan Kyu" sepertinya Donghae yang antusias pengen tawuran. Perasaan dari tadi maksa Kyuhyun terus

" Kau kenal yeoja yang diganggu itu tidak?" tanya Kyuhyun kesal karena dari tadi Donghae terus mengganggu acara main gamenya. Terpaksa sekarang Kyuhyun mempouse permainannya.

" Tidak, aku bahkan belum tau wajahnya seperti apa" polos Donghae

" Nah kan, kenal saja tidak masa disuruh setia. Setia darimananya. Orang dulu kekasihku disita songsaenim saja tidak ada yang peduli. Mereka malah teriak-teriak senang. Apa itu yang namanya setia kawan!"

" Itu kan salahmu sendiri Kyu, siapa suruh didalam kelas main game. Jam_nya Park songsaenim pula"

" Itu juga salahnya yeoja itu kenapa mau-maunya diganggu namja sekolah lain. Bilang saja dia tidak mau diganggu. Beres kan!" kekeuh Kyuhyun tidak mau disalahkan. Susah memang berdebat dengan orang macam Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Heechul barusaja keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah. Wajahnya menunjukkan kemarahan yang sangat. Apa-apaan Kyuhyun bocah itu barusaja mencoreng mukanya dengan arang ah bukan rasanya lebih mengenaskan dari itu. Kyuhyun sudah mencoreng mukanya dengan pantat kuali(?) gosong dari dinasti Ming...tidak rasanya dinasti Ming saja tidak akan cukup.

Kepala sekolah barusaja minta maaf padanya karena tidak bisa lagi memberi keringanan hukuman pada Kyuhyun. Alasannya, Kyuhyun sudah sering membuat ulah dan tidak pernah mendapat hukuman sekalipun kecuali surat peringatan. Tidak enak dengan murid lain, kepala sekolah takut dianggap pilih kasih. Heechul terus memohon demi Kyuhyunnya, kepala sekolah jadi tak tega dan memberikan satu kali lagi kesempatan mengingat selama ini keluarga Kim adalah donatur terbesar disekolah mereka.

Heechul harus tegas, mulai sekarang dia harus keras pada Kyuhyun jika ingin dongsaengnya itu berubah. Dia sudah membuat rencana menyusunnya sedemikian rapi tinggal memberitahukannya pada yang bersangkutan dan kebetulan orang yang bersangkutan itu terlihat tidak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang.

Dua orang namja yang sedang berjalan dengan santai menyusuri koridor sekolah. Namja yang satu fokus dengan benda kotak persegi warna putih ditangannya. Sementara namja satunya sibuk melihat kanan kiri alias jelalatan memandangi yeoja-yeoja genit yang sepertinya juga tengah memberikan harapan pada sosok namja tampan yang ternyata adalah Donghae. Hingga langkah namja satunya lagi yang kalian pasti bisa menebak sendiri kira-kira siapa namja yang sedang memegang benda pipih yang tidak lain adalah PSP itu tiba-tiba berhenti. Dia adalah Kyuhyun yang barusaja kembali dari mengisi perutnya dikantin sekolah. Tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sang kekasih yang lebih menarik dimatanya dibanding yeoja-yeoja yang digoda Donghae. Ia mencoba menghindari orang yang berdiri didepannya. Kyuhyun menggeser tubuhnya kekiri namun orang itu juga kekiri. Kyuhyun kekanan orang itu juga kekanan seolah memang sengaja menghalangi jalannya.

" Hei menyingkirlah dari hadapanku!" pekik Kyuhyun tak terima ada yang menghalangi jalannya.

" DAEBAK...! Jadi ini yang setiap hari kau lakukan disekolah?"

Dan suara nenek sihir yang sangat dihafalnya itu sukses membuat matanya terbelalak.

" Heechul hyung!" Kyuhyun meringis menelan ludahnya tidak siap menghadapi amukan nenek sihir dihadapannya.

Donghae hanya nyengir, ia tau betul hyungnya Kyuhyun yang menurutnya sempurna itu sangat galak. Dia ingin lari tapi dia ingat kalau dirinya adalah tipe setia kawan jadi diurungkannya niatnya itu.

.

.

.

.

" Mana bisa begitu hyung!"

Penolakan Kyuhyun sudah diantisipasi Heechul sebelumnya. Makanya dia sengaja mengajak Kyuhyun bicara ditempat sepi dekat gudang sekolah dengan Donghae mengekor dibelakangnya. Dia hafal betul kebiasaan Kyuhyun yang suka berteriak tidak pandang tempat. Daripada membuatnya malu.

Jadi ceritanya Heechul mengatakan hasil pertemuannya dengan kepala sekolahnya kalau pihak sekolah hanya akan memberikan satu kali saja kesempatan. Dan demi kebaikan Kyuhyun, Heechul benar-benar akan melaksanakan ultimatumnya dengan menyita seluruh game, gadget, PSP, PS4 dan apapun yang bisa mengganggu konsentrasi belajar maknaenya itu. Untuk mengajarkan dongsaengnya itu agar mandiri dan menghargai apa yang dia miliki Heechul terpaksa juga menyita credit card, mobil beserta supir yang tiap hari mengantar Kyuhyun kesekolah.

Kyuhyun tentu tidak terima, dia berencana mengadukan ketidak adilan yang menimpanya pada Mommynya. Tapi Kyuhyun ingat pesan terakhir Mommy-Daddynya sebelum mereka pergi ke Kanada. Urusan rumah, kakak pertamanyalah yang berkuasa. Kibum dan Kyuhyun harus menurut. Demi Dinosaurus yang sudah punah keberadaanya kenapa Kyuhyun baru ingat itu sekarang.

" Bisa tentu saja bisa! Mulai hari ini pulang sekolah kau akan naik bis. Tidak ada mobil tidak ada jemputan dan berikan kartu kreditmu!" perintah Heechul galak.

Kyuhyun sebenarnya ingin menyela merengek seperti biasanya tapi melihat wajah seram hyungnya sepertinya tidak akan berhasil. Jadi dia putuskan mengalah dulu baru nanti dia cari cara untuk mendapatkan apa yang menjadi haknya. Kyuhyun tertawa dalam imajinasinya.

" Baiklah hyung!" pasrah Kyuhyun akhirnya menimbulkan kerutan penuh tanya di dahi Heechul. Mengapa dongsaengnya ini tiba-tiba gampang sekali menyerah, mencurigakan. Ah masa bodoh mungkin saja bocah itu sekarang sudah sadar.

Dengan tidak rela Kyuhyun menyerahkan PSP dan kartu kreditnya pada Heechul. Saat Heechul akan menerimanya Kyuhyun menariknya lagi dan terjadilah tarik menarik yang dimenangkan oleh Heechul. Heechul menyeringai senang sementara Kyuhyun manyun seketika.

" Tidak apa-apa Kyu nanti aku akan mengantar jemputmu " kata Donghae menghibur sahabatnya. Dia merangkul Kyuhyun kemudian.

" No...no...no..."

Kyuhyun hampir saja membalas rangkulan sahabatnya itu dan memekik girang jika tidak mendengar ucapan Heechul selanjutnya.

" Tidak ada yang namanya antar jemput Kyu. Kau harus naik bis seperti Bumie selama ini"

Kyuhyun tambah manyun. Kakaknya benar-benar tega

" Oh ya satu lagi, kau tidak boleh pulang terlambat karena mulai hari ini setelah pulang sekolah akan ada guru les yang menunggumu dirumah. Jadi jangan coba kabur atau kau akan terima akibatnya!" Heechul pergi setelah memperingatkan Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun sendiri...

HUWEEEE ...MOMMY...HEECHUL HYUNG JAHAT...MOMMY...Hiks...hiks...

Donghae kasian melihat nasib Kyuhyun tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, dia juga takut dengan Heechul. Yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang cuma memeluk sahabatnya itu supaya berhenti menangis. Tapi karena Kyuhyun tak berhenti menangis Donghae akhirnya juga ikutan menangis. Kan dia itu setia kawan.

.

.

.

.

Hari pertama Kyuhyun tanpa mobil tanpa game membuatnya uring-uringan ditambah setiap pulang sekolah dia harus mengikuti pelajaran tambahan dari guru lesnya. Kyuhyun merasa seperti dipenjara. Kebebasannya seolah terenggut paksa tapi dia mencoba bertahan mencoba sabar siapa tau kakaknya terharu dengan kesabarannya dan mengembalikan semuannya.

Kyuhyun menganggap guru lesnya itu semena-mena. Masa dia sudah bilang tidak mau dikasih PR tapi tetep dikasih kan itu namanya semena-mena. Apalagi guru lesnya juga suka sekali ceramah panjang lebar. Kyuhyun tidak tau apa isi ceramahnya karena dia merasa mengantuk mendengarnya. Yang Kyuhyun tau yeoja cantik yang mengaku guru lesnya itu cuma komat-kamit seperti orang baca mantra.

Karena takut dimarahi Heechul kalau PR matematika yang diberikan guru privatnya dapat nilai jelek, pagi harinya Kyuhyun mengancam teman sekelasnya yang pintar matematika untuk mengerjakannya. Sebenarnya dia mau minta bantuan Donghae tapi temannya itu sama dodolnya seperti dia. Mungkin Donghae juga main belakang waktu masuk sekolah elit ini. Minta bantuan Kibum yang ada ketahuan kakaknya. Bagaimana nanti kalau hyung keduanya itu mengadu pada nenek sihir itu. Aish...Kyu kamu main fitnah saja sama Kibum. Tapi meski tidak ada yang mengadu sekalipun ternyata ketahuan juga. Mana tau Kyuhyun kalau guru lesnya menyuruhnya mengerjakan ulang. Kan Kyuhyun tidak siap.

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menggalau. Dia bukan orang yang rumit, cita-citanya juga sederhana karena Kyuhyun sadar diri dengan kemampuan otaknya. Dia menganggap Tuhan sudah adil pada keluarganya. Tuhan memberikan otak cemerlang pada kedua hyungnya. Jadi wajar ketika pembagian otak dia cuma dapat bagian sedikit yang tersisa mengingat dia itu maknae.

Kyuhyun tidak ingin menjadi dokter seperti hyungnya Kibum yang terlahir jenius. Tidak pula ingin jadi pengusaha sukses macam kakak pertamanya Heechul. Cita-cita Kyuhyun itu sederhana. Dia cuma ingin jadi anak Mommy-Daddynya yang terlanjur kaya dan mewarisi sebagian harta mereka. Kyuhyun juga bukan orang yang serakah, dia mau kok berbagi harta kedua orang tuanya dengan kedua hyungnya. Intinya Kyuhyun itu maunya hidup enak tanpa perlu repot bekerja. Sederhananya bisa sarapan di Milan, lunch di Nagoya dan dinner romantis dengan kekasihnya di Paris. Sangat sederhana kan, tapi mengingat sekarang dia belum punya kekasih jadi pengeluarannya pasti akan lebih hemat.

.

.

.

Seperti yang sudah direncanakan sebelumnya Kyuhyun pulang pergi kesekolah bersama Kibum naik bis. Tapi untuk hari ini dan seterusnya mengingat Kibum yang sudah kelas tiga dia akan lebih sibuk lagi dengan pelajaran tambahan. Tadi Kibum berpesan pada Kyuhyun untuk pulang duluan tak lupa memberitahunya bis mana yang harus dinaiki dongsaengnya itu

" Ingat Kyu, bis warna biru dengan nomer 13"

" Ya...ya..." Kyuhyun hanya terlalu malas hyungnya Kibum menganggapnya anak kecil. Tapi nyatanya Kyuhyun tidak benar-benar mendengar nasehat Kibum. Dia taunya naik bus warna biru.

Kyuhyun bosan dengan hidupnya beberapa hari ini tanpa game-gamenya. Bosan karena tiap hari harus naik bis. Kyuhyun juga merindukan credit card unlimitednya. Tidak masalah semua disita hyungnya asal kartu kreditnya masih bersamanya toh bisa beli lagi. Masalahnya jika kartu kreditnya ikut disita dia benar-benar merasa miskin. Mana uang sakunya pas-pasan pula. Untung saat kemarin dia merengek , Heechul bersedia menyerahkan ponselnya. Bagaimana kalau ponselnya ikut disita, alamat Kyuhyun bisa mati cepat.

Kyuhyun merutuki nasibnya melampiaskan dengan membunuh monster-monster jelek yang diklaim mirip hyung tertuanya. Ya...sejak Heechul mengambil semuanya, monster jelek didunia virtual menjadi julukan baru untuk Heechul selain nenek sihir tentunya.

Untuk sejenak Kyuhyun dapat melupakan derita(?) hidupnya dengan menghabisi monster jelek di gamenya. Sesekali mulutnya mendesis, mengumpat tak jelas membuat orang-orang yang ada didalam bis menganggapnya aneh. Kyuhyun sendiri cuek saja telinganya ia sumpal dengan earphone. Kyuhyun melupakan semuanya, masalahnya dan sekitarnya.

Kyuhyun bilang dia benci monster-monster jelek itu tapi kenyataannya dalam mimpipun monster virtualnya tetap menemaninya tidur.

Ketika sedang seru-serunya melawan raja monster ' nenek sihir calling' tertera dilayar ponselnya.

" Aish...mengganggu!"

Kyuhyun kesal dan mengabaikannya. Dia kan jadi gagal menyerang monsternya. Beberapa detik kemudian giliran Kibum yang menghubunginya.

Aish... ada apa dengan kedua hyungnya itu. Kyuhyun menggerutu berniat mengangkatnya dan...gelap...

Ya baterai ponsel Kyuhyun habis karena kelamaan dibuat main game.

" Yak...apa yang terjadi?" Kyuhyun mengguncang-guncang ponselnya siapa tau dengan diguncang ponselnya menyala lagi.

" Hei bocah kau tak ingin turun?!" suara berat itu menghentikan aksinya dari mengguncang ponselnya. Kyuhyun menengadah menatap seorang pria paruh baya yang berdiri disamping tempatnya duduk, Ahjussi itu adalah supir bis yang ditumpanginya. Kyuhyun menoleh kesekelilingnya...sepi.

Semua penumpang bis sudah turun meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri bersama sang supir. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menatap sekelilingnya, dia berada ditempat asing yang tak dikenalnya. Sebuah tempat yang banyak dipenuhi deretan bis yang terparkir rapi yang biasa disebut dengan terminal. Banyak orang yang masih berlalu lalang tapi tidak ada satupun yang dikenalnya.

" Ahjussi aku ada dimana?" tanya Kyuhyun mengekor supir bis yang beranjak meninggalkannya.

" Busan" jawab supir bis itu enteng

" Mwo...!" kaget Kyuhyun. "Ahjussi aku ingin pulang kenapa ahjussi malah membawaku ke Busan"

" Memang rumahmu dimana bocah?" tanya supir bis acuh " lagipula harusnya kau berhenti ditempat seharusnya kau berhenti!" tambab si supir.

" Rumahku di Seoul paman"

Salahkan Kyuhyun yang akan lupa segalanya jika dihadapkan dengan game-game bodohnya. Lupa waktu, lupa makan, lupa mandi, lupa tidur dan seperti sekarang melupakan dimana dia berada.

" Antarkan aku pulang ahjussi. Nenek sihir itu pasti akan marah, aku ada jadwal les hari ini" mohon Kyuhyun tapi lebih terdengar seperti orang memerintah jelas saja si supir tak menggubris memang dia siapa, supir pribadinya? Lagipula dia juga tidak kenal yang dimaksud anak itu dengan nenek sihir masa bodoh mau nenek sihir itu memakan bocah itu juga tidak ada hubungannya dengan dia.

Seharusnya Kyuhyun juga patut bersyukur hari ini dia tidak perlu bertemu dengan guru privatnya. Tapi tidak dengan cara seperti ini. Tersesat ditempat asing yang sama sekali tidak elit. Tidak keren sama sekali.

"Tidak bisa! aku ada pekerjaan lain. Sepertinya kau salah naik bis. Kalau kau mau kembali ke Seoul tunggulah besok pagi aku akan mengantarmu. Kau carilah penginapan disekitar sini besok pagi-pagi sekali datanglah ketempat ini lagi. Dan satu lagi jangan mengikutiku!" Jelas si supir panjang lebar dan memperingati Kyuhyun karena sejak tadi bocah itu terus saja mengokornya.

" Aku sudah benar, bismu warna biru paman" Kyuhyun membela diri karena dalam kamusnya seorang Kim Kyuhyun tak pernah ada yang namanya salah.

" Kau harusnya naik bis nomer 13 bocah. Kau ini sudah salah tapi tetap saja ngeyel!" marah si supir. Harusnya kau itu sudah turun dihalte yang pertama dan itu beberapa jam yang lalu. Kalau kau naik KTX akan butuh waktu sekitar tiga jam dari Seoul ke Busan. Jadi kalau kau naik bis kira-kira berapa banyak waktu yang sudah kau habiskan sia-sia di bis?!"

Kyuhyun tidak perduli apa yang dikatakan oleh ahjussi supir bis itu. Toh selama ini dia tidak pernah peduli dengan yang namanya angka kecuali jumlah nominal uang dan poin untuk gamenya. Jadi Kyuhyun tak mau repot sekedar menghitung berapa jauh dan lamanya perjalanan dari Seoul menuju Busan. Yang diinginkannya sekarang cuma pulang.

" Ahjussi biarkan aku ikut denganmu. Aku tidak punya cukup uang untuk mencari hotel dan baterai ponselku habis" Kyuhyun masih mengekor ahjussi supir bis. Dia tidak ingin ditinggal sendiri ditempat asing yang lumayan menyeramkan.

" Tidak bisa!" tolak ahjussi itu melotot membuat Kyuhyun memundurkan langkahnya.

" Tapi..." Kyuhyun terdiam " Ahjussi kau harus janji besok antarkan aku ke Seoul ne"

" Kenapa aku harus berjanji padamu. Itu kan memang sudah pekerjaanku bodoh!"sewot si ahjussi supir bis

" Kyu tidak bodoh ahjussi kata Kibum hyung Kyu cuma kurang pintar" bela Kyuhyun menegaskan dirinya itu tidak bodoh hanya kurang pintar saja. Itu juga kata Kibum hyungnya. Lama-lama supir itu kesal juga diikuti bocah berisik dan suka ngeyel macam Kyuhyun. Dilayangkannya deathglare yang sukses membuat Kyuhyun akhirnya berhenti mengekorinya. Dan Kyuhyun hanya mampu memandang kepergian ahjussi supir bis yang semakin hilang ditelan gelapnya malam.

.

.

.

.

.

" Bagaimana Bumie?" Kibum menggeleng membuat Heechul menarik nafasnya berat.

" Tadi tersambung hyung tapi sekarang ponselnya tidak aktif"

Kedua bersaudara Kim sedang bingung memikirkan dimana keberadaan maknae mereka. Sampai selarut ini kyuhyun belum juga pulang. Rasa cemas terlihat jelas dimata keduanya.

" Apa mungkin dia tersesat hyung?" tebak Kibum

" Dia sudah besar Bumie, anak itu punya mulut untuk bertanya" meski mulut Heechul berkata dengan tenangnya tapi baik dia maupun Kibum sama-sama menyadari bahwa ada kemungkinan maknae mereka memang tersesat mengingat betapa polos dan cerobohnya anak itu. Membayangkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Kyuhyunnya membuat keduanya jadi takut.

" Kita cari dia Bumie" putus Heechul akhirnya. Heechul segera memakai mantel tebalnya mengingat cuaca diluar sedang dingin. Sementara Kibum langsung menyambar kunci mobilnya.

.

.

.

Malam sudah semakin larut. Kyuhyun berjalan tak tentu arah dijalanan sepi di Busan. Dinginnya malam membuatnya merapatkan jas sekolahnya. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun merutuki nasibnya yang sudah seperti gelandangan dan dia juga sangat lapar.

" Ini semua gara-gara nenek sihir itu! Aish dingin. Dimana aku harus tidur malam ini?" monolognya sambil terus bejalan.

Kyuhyun masuk ke gang-gang sempit tanpa tau bahaya mungkin saja mengincarnya. Dia berhenti didepan toko kecil yang sudah tutup menyandarkan tubuh lelahnya kedinding toko mencoba untuk terlelap Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya tapi_

" Kyu belum minum susu coklat panas" mata Kyuhyun mengerjap menahan kantuk. " Kyu juga belum cuci tangan, cuci kaki dan gosok gigi" mencoba menoleh kanan kiri namun tak menemukan apapun.

" Apa aku harus begadang malam ini" monolognya lagi hingga_

" Hei bocah, kenapa kau tidur diluar? Kau bisa sakit!"

Suara keras itu mengalihkan perhatian Kyuhyun. Seorang namja paruh baya dengan pakaian yang lusuh berantakan memandangnya intens.

" Aku tak punya tempat untuk tidur ahjussi" jujur Kyuhyun pada namja asing didepannya.

" Jadi kau gelandangan?" tebak namja itu. Belum sempat Kyuhyun menjawab namja itu sudah menawarkan tempat tinggal untuknya.

" Ayo ikut aku kau bisa tinggal dirumahku" namja parubaya itu tersenyum miring dan Kyuhyun bersyukur dia tidak harus tidur dipinggir jalan malam ini. Dan kalau boleh Kyuhyun juga ingin meminta segelas susu coklat panas sebelum tidur. Akan tetapi Kyuhyun hanya diberikan kamar sempit dan dingin dengan ukuran tidak lebih dari tiga kali tiga meter dengan kasur lantai yang tipis tidak bisa mengusir rasa dingin yang menderanya.

Kyuhyun yang terbiasa hidup enak tanpa meminta sekarang merengek meminta pada namja paruh baya yang ternyata bernama Ok Jungnam yang dibalas dengan bentakan kasar dari namja lusuh itu.

" Kau pikir ini restoran! Kau mengeluh lapar dan aku sudah memberimu makan. Sekarang kau masih mengeluh, makan saja yang ada. Kalau kau mau daging kau harus kerja!" Ok Jungnam memandang remeh Kyuhyun yang ketakutan karena bentakannya setelah itu dia keluar dan menutup pintu dengan kasar. Seumur-umur tidak pernah ada yang berani membentak Kyuhyun. Heechul yang suaranya keras saja tidak pernah membentaknya sekasar itu.

" Babbo...!" Umpat Jungnam setelah sukses mengurung Kyuhyun dalam kamar sempit dan gelap.

Kyuhyun hanya diam sambil memandang datar makanan kambing yang membuatnya tak Jungnam hanya memberikannya setengah mangkuk nasi dan sayur membuat bocah itu mengabaikannya.

.

.

.

BRAKKK...

Bunyi pintu dibuka dengan keras membuat Kyuhyun tersentak kaget. Dia barusaja tertidur setelah semalaman gagal tidur karena lapar dan tak minum susu. Dan sekarang Ok Jungnam membangunkannya dengan kasar.

" Hei bocah cepat bangun! Mau sampai kapan kau akan terus tidur. Ini sudah siang ayo ikut aku!"

" Ahjussi akan mengantarkan aku pulang?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan girang. Kantuk diwajahnya entah menghilang kemana. Wajah polosnya sepertinya mampu menggugah hati namja paruh baya itu.

" Tentu saja" dan jawaban pendek itu menambah binar dimatanya

" Kau cepatlah mandi dan gantu bajumu!"

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun ingin menolak mengganti pakaiannya mengingat dia akan segera pulang namun deathglare namja paruh baya itu membuatnya takut.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan terseok dengan Jungnam yang menyeretnya menuju pelabuhan. Bocah itu hanya memakai kaos oblong hitam yang nampak kebesaran ditubuhnya dan celana trening tiga per empat yang juga kebesaran. Mungkin itu adalah baju dan celana milik Jungnam yang kebesaran ditubuh Kyuhyun.

" Hei Jungnam, siapa bocah yang kau bawa itu?" Salah seorang namja yang bernama Oh Pilseung bertanya sambil memperhatikan Kyuhyun.

" Dia keponakanku! Dia diusir orang tuanya karena terlalu bodoh dan juga nakal disekolahnya!"

Kyuhyun tertohok ingin memprotes bahwa dia tidak bodoh. Dia hanya kurang pintar menurut Kibum hyungnya. Dan Kyuhyun juga bukan anak nakal yang diusir orang tuanya seperti yang Jungnam bilang.

" Mulai hari ini bocah ini akan ikut bekerja!"lanjutnya membuat Kyuhyun terkejut.

" Apa kau tidak salah! Aku tidak mau cari masalah dengan petugas keamanan karena dianggap mempekerjakan bocah dibawah umur!" Salah seorang diantara mereka menyela membuat Kyuhyun manggut-manggut.

" Tsk" Jungnam berdecak. "bisa makan saja masih untung. Dia tidak akan menuntutmu bos! Kalaupun punya uang lebih baik buat minum saja kawan. Iya kan?!" lanjutnya kemudian disusul tawanya yang menggelegar.

Hahaha...bahkan sebagian besar penghuni kapal pencari ikan itupun ikut tertawa

" Terserah kau sajalah! Tapi kalau ada apa-apa aku tidak mau menanggungnya. Kau harus ingat itu!" putus salah seorang diantara mereka yang sepertinya pemimpin mereka atau mungkin pemilik kapal? Entahlah...

Kyuhyun takut, dia sangat takut dengan air. Lebih tepatnya air dalam jumlah yang banyak seperti sungai, kolam renang dan laut. Tapi dia menegaskan dalam hidupnya tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya takut.

Dengan ragu Kyuhyun mulai melangkahkan kakinya menaiki kapal membuat Jungnam tidak sabar dan mendorongnya hingga Kyuhyun tersungkur.

" Cepatlah bocah! kau lelet buang-buang waktu saja!" Dan Kyuhyun hanya tak paham bahwa ahjussi dibelakangnya bukan orang yang sabar sesabar kedua hyungnya.

Oh Pilseung salah satu diantara mereka para pencari ikan terus memperhatikan Kyuhyun. Merasa ada sesuatu melihat anak itu dengan kulit putih mulusnya.

" Hei Jungnam dia bukan keponakanmu kan? Kau jangan main-main dengan hukum. Katakan padaku siapa anak itu?!"

Jungnam bersungut marah dengan pertanyaan Pilseung. Belum sempat ia menjawab didengarnya suara temannya yang lain menegurnya.

" Tidakkah kau bisa melihat keponakanmu sepertinya mabuk laut. Kuperhatikan wajahnya pucat sekali"

" Aish belum apa-apa anak itu sudah merepotkan! Jungnam bergegas menghampiri Kyuhyun yang pucat pasi dipojokan sambil duduk meringkuk, matanya terlihat gelisah. Bocah itu seperti tidak mampu untuk bernafas. Jungnam dengan kasar menarik Kyuhyun ke dek kapal mencengkeram ujung kaosnya dan menghimpitnya pada besi pembatas.

" Hei bangun bocah! aku membawamu kesini untuk bekerja bukan untuk melihatmu sakit!"bentak Jungnam

" And_wae...ahjus..si...ahku ti dak..bi..sssa beh..ke..rrja. ahku ma..u pulang" Kyuhyun berusaha bicara ditengah nafasnya yang memburu.

" Tsk...merepotkan! tau begini lebih baik kau mati saja dimakan ikan!" Jungnam melepaskan cengkeramannya dengan kasar dari tubuh Kyuhyun membuat tubuh lemah itu oleng dan_

BYURRRR...

Tubuh Kyuhyun jatuh kelaut. Jungnam terbelalak kaget karena sejujurnya dia tidak berniat untuk menjatuhkan Kyuhyun. Naas saja Kyuhyun tak mampu mempertahankan keseimbangan tubuhnya dan jatuh.

Pil seung yang melihat itu langsung terjun ke air berusaha menyelamatkan Kyuhyun. Tangan bocah itu terlihat menggapai-gapai. Dengan dibantu teman-temannya Pilseung membawa Kyuhyun naik ke kapal.

" Dia tidak apa-apa kan?"

" Cepat tolong dia!"

" Dia tidak bernafas!"

" Bagaimana ini?"

Suara-suara panik itu terdengar memenuhi penjuru kapal. Mereka berusaha menyelamatkan tubuh dingin yang telah kehilangan nafasnya meninggalkan wajah pucat milik Ok Jungnam.

.

.

.

.

Heechul barusaja menerima laporan dari orang-orangnya tentang keberadaan terakhir Kyuhyun. Supir bis yang malam itu bicara dengan Kyuhyun memberitahu bahwa Kyuhyun memang berada di Busan. Kabar itu tentu saja membuatnya sedikit lega setidaknya sebentar lagi Kyuhyunnya pasti akan ditemukan. Orang-orangnya juga terus memantao lewat GPS siapa tau ponsel Kyuhyun sewaktu-waktu hidup jadi akan lebih mudah menemukan keberadaan anak itu. Yang membuat Kim bersaudara cemas adalah Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak membawa uang. Tidur dimana dongsaengnya semalam,apakah dia makan dengan baik. Maknae mereka pasti kedinginan.

" Dia bahkan tidak bisa tidur sebelum minun susu" mendengar gumanan Kibum membuat Heechul semakin menyesal. Menyesal karena menganggap semua yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun adalah salahnya.

" Mianhae Bumie" Heechul mendekat dan memeluk saudaranya itu. Heechul tau dibalik dinginnya Kibum dongsaengnya itu adalah sosok yang hangat. Dia sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun. Kibum membalas pelukan hyungnya bermaksud sama-sama memberi kekuatan.

.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah tenggelam sejak beberapa jam yang lalu dan cahayanya kini digantikan oleh sinar rembulan. Kyuhyun terbangun ditempat yang sama seperti kemarin. Tempat yang sempit, dingin dan pengap. Kepalanya terasa sakit tubuhnya juga demam dan wajahnya masih pucat tapi dia mencoba untuk bangkit.

Ceklek...

Suara pintu dibuka membuatnya mendongak mendapati sosok Jungnam membawa makanan seperti kemarin. Setengah mangkuk nasi dan sayur.

" Kau sudah bangun, makanlah lalu minum obatmu!" Jungnam segera melangkah keluar setelah meletakkan makanan dan beberapa butir obat dimeja kecil yang ada di dalam meliriknya sekilas

" Tunggu dulu Ahjussi" suara lemah Kyuhyun sukses menghentikan langkah namja paruh baya itu.

" Bisakah ahjussi memberiku sedikit daging dan susu coklat panas" pinta Kyuhyun dengan takut-takut." Berikan aku juga sikat gigi. Aku tidak bisa tidur sebelum minum susu dan kumohon buang benda hijau itu, mereka tidak enak"

Mendengar permintaan Kyuhyun yang aneh-aneh membuat emosi Jungnam yang susah payah diredamnya naik lagi

" Dengar anak bodoh! Berani sekali kau meminta itu, memang apa yang sudah kau berikan padaku. Aku tau sekarang alasan orang tuamu yang mungkin saja membuangmu membuatmu jadi gelandangan. Itu karena kau tidak hanya manja tapi kau juga bodoh! Makan saja yang ada. Ini bukan restoran yang kau dengan seenaknya bisa ganti menu. Makan saja benda hijau itu didalamnya ada banyak nutrisinya. Kau akan jadi anak pintar dengan makan itu. Dasar bodoh!"

BRAKKK

Pintu itu kembali tertutup rapat setelah sipenutup puas meracau dan memaki Kyuhyun dengan kasar.

" Kyu tidak bodoh...Kyu hanya kurang pintar hiks...Mommy...hiks...hiks...

Kyuhyun tidak pernah setakut ini. Selama limabelas tahun hidupnya dia tidak pernah benar-benar ingin menangis. Mungkin pernah sewaktu dia masih kecil tapi kan dia tidak ingat jadi itu tidak dihitung. Dia tidak menangis bukan karena tidak bisa tapi karena tidak ada sesuatu yang mengharuskan airmatanya itu keluar. Sepanjang yang ia tau Mommy-Daddynya mencintainya, kedua hyungnya begitu menjaganya dan para pelayannya setia duapuluh empat jam melayaninya. Jadi apa yang membuatnya takut apa yang membuatnya menangis, tidak ada. Dia juga tidak bermaksud untuk menjadi manja tapi salahkan saja orang-orang dewasa disekitarnya yang memanjakannya dan seolah semua bentuk perhatian dan kemanjaan itu melarangnya bertumbuh menjadi dewasa. Bahkan Heechul yang selama ini paling gencar menyuruhnya dewasa pun tanpa disadari dia sendirilah orang yang paling besar memanjakannya. Lagi-lagi ini bukan salahnya, Kyuhyun memang tidak pernah salah

Kemarin saat PSP dan credit cardnya diambil hyungnya Kyuhyun memang menangis tapi itu cuma pura-pura untuk membuat Heechul iba nyatanya cara itu tak ampuh sama sekali atau hyungnya itu sudah kebal karena sering dikelabuhi Kyuhyun.

Tapi sekarang Kyuhyun Kyuhyun benar-benar takut, dia ingin menangis. Kyuhyun takut dengan ahjussi sangar bernama Ok Jungnam itu. Kyuhyun rasa ahjussi itu lebih seram dan galak dari hyungnya, Heechul. Ahjussi itu juga lebih semena-mena dari guru privatnya dan yang pasti namja bernama Ok Jungnam itu sangat jahat padanya.

Kyuhyun merindukan pelukan Mommynya, Kyuhyun merindukan omelan si nenek sihir Heechul dan Kyuhyun berjanji untuk menjadi lebih pintar seperti Kibum hyungnya agar dia tidak perlu lagi dihina, perlu ada lagi yang mengatai dirinya bodoh.

"Hiks...hiks...Mommy...hiks...hyung...Kyu mau pulang" suara tangisan memilukan Kyuhyun terdengar memenuhi ruangan sempit dan dingin itu, sedingin hati Kyuhyun. Dia tidak pernah bisa untuk terpejam karena Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah bisa terpejam sebelum minum susu coklat panas.

.

.

.

Heechul dan Kibum berada di Busan. Berbekal informasi dari orang-orangnya, lokasi dongsaengnya sudah ditemukan dari GPS ponsel Kyuhyun yang sudah menyala hingga keberadaanya bisa diketahui. Mulanya orang suruhan Heechul mendatangi tempat dimana lokasi GPS itu berada tapi ternyata mereka salah orang. Ponsel dan simcardnya memang milik Kyuhyun tapi Jungnam sudah menjualnya kepada seorang remaja bernama Minho. Lewat Minholah keberadaan Jungnam diketahui. Sekarang Kim bersaudara beserta orangnya bersiap kerumah Ok Jungnam.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa bangun mengingat tubuhnya yang lemah. Beberapa hari ini dia tidak makan dan tidur dengan baik. Tubuhnya terlihat lebih kurus, bibirnya kering dan wajahnya sangat pucat. Kyuhyun sudah mengenyahkan jauh-jauh pikirannya untuk bisa pulang. Dia sakit dan mungkin saja sebentar lagi dia akan mati pikirnya. Tapi suara ribut diluar membuatnya menajamkan pendengarannya . Kyuhyun hafal suara itu, itu suara nenek sihir yang sering mengomelinya. Kyuhyun rindu suara itu, Kyuhyun rasa dia mulai berhalusinasi sekarang.

" Katakan dimana dongsaengku!" Heechul mencengkeram kerah Jungnam membuat namja paruh baya itu tercekik sementara Kibum menyusuri rumah sempit itu membuka satu persatu ruangan sambil meneriakkan nama Kyuhyun. Kibum menemukan satu ruangan dalam keadaan terkunci.

" Hyung terkunci!" teriak Kibum membuat Heechul menjambak rambut Jungnam dengan kasar dan membuat beberapa helai rambut itu rontok.

" Apa dongsaengku ada didalam, berikan kuncinya brengsek!" murka Heechul menendang kaki Jungnam hingga namja yang wajahnya sudah tak terbentuk akibat dimasa anak buahnya itu jatuh berlutut. Heechul melihat Kibum berusaha mendobrak pintu dengan dibantu anak buahnya. Kibum rasa dia mendengar suara mencurigakan didalam ruangan itu.

BRAKKK...

Pintu terbuka dengan kasar menampilkan sosok Kyuhyun yang terbaring meringkuk mengenaskan. Kibum berlari masuk dan memeluk tubuh tak berdaya adiknya disusul Heechul dibelakangnya setelah lebih dulu menyerahkan Jungnam pada anak buahnya.

" Hyung" Dan Kyuhyun menutup matanya setelah merasa dirinya aman. Hyungnya sudah menemukannya, Kyuhyun merasa dia aman sekarang.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf ya chapter 2 nya lama. Sebenernya ff ini aslinya end di chap 2 tapi berhubung kepanjangan ya saya TBC in aja :D

Oh ya jangan panggil saya author, thor, min atau apalah. Cukup panggil saya El /Emon atau cukup Mon aja kaya filo yang saking semangatnya manggil saya pake double mon ^^

 **Balasan review!**

 **Okaocha: ini sudah dilanjut chingu, gomawo reviewnya**

 **balqistzahwa: Kyuhyun nggak nakal kok cuma sedikit bandel kkkk. Gomawo reviewnya**

 **Lizz Liel Lawliet: aku malah nggak nyadar ini ada humornya Lizz. Gomawo reviewnya**

 **Awaelfkyu13: mau pindah ke ffn, tapi jangan minta selametan ya chingu kkkk. Gomawo reviewnya**

 **Apriliaa765: kalau gitu silahkan ketawa Chingu, ini udah lanjut. Gomawo reviewnya**

 **sofyanayunita1: Iya Kyuhyun emang kebangetan, kurang ajar juga iya kkkk. Gomawo reviewnya**

 **michhazz: Kyuhyun kan emang menggemaskan dari dulu. Gomawo reviewnya**

 **: Kyuhyun itu udah terbiasa jenius sekali2 babbo gpp kan hahaha...gomawo reviewnya**

 **ckhevl9806: aku bahkan pengen bisa nulis ff kek genre kamu Ra. Bahasanya rapi plus rumitnya juga hahaha...**

 **Pengennya sih gitu Ra biar kenakalan anakmu semakin berasa. Entar malah kepanjangan karena niat awal ini mau dibikin oneshot tapi malah kepanjangan :D**

 **Makasih saran dan reviewnya ya Ummanya cuyun^^**

 **Sinta669: hati2 chingu nanti dikira nggak waras kalau ngakak terus kkkk. Gomawo reviewnya**

 **Atik1125: saya juga nggak tau kenapa Kyu sebodoh itu. Gomawo reviewnya**

 **Lee Gyu Won: terimakasih reviewnya**

 **kyuzi4869: jangan dipites dong Kyu_nya nanti maincast saya siapa dong?**

 **Pengennya juga gitu chingu biar nakalnya Kyu semakin berasa tapi takut kepanjangan. Ini saja niatnya mau dibikin oneshot tapi malah...gomawo reviewnya**

 **abelkyu: nggak rela Kyuhyun bodoh ya? Hahaha...saya juga. gomawo reviewnya**

 **JRenTastic: saya juga nggak tau kenapa si Kyu jadi macam gini -_- gomawo reviewnya**

 **sur0203: ternyata ada yang nyadar juga kalau Kyu itu nggak bodoh. Tapi setelah dia pulang dari RS keknya dia bakal beneran bodoh hahaha...**

 **Oh tanda petik penutupnya emang sering ketinggalan. Maklum aja chingu suka ketiduran makanya ketinggalan mulu kkkk**

 **Gomawo reviewnya**

 **Paradisaea Rubra: porsinya pas kan chingu kkkk. Gomawo reviewnya**

 **Sarah Kihyunnie: tau blog saya darimana chingu? Makasih udah suka cerita gaje ini. Banyak yg bilang akhir ff ini ngegantung ya? kkkk saya juga ngerasa kok Tapi saya paling nggak sanggup kalau disuruh bikin cerita dngan bnyak chapter. Gomawo reviewnya**

 **Dinda: gomawo reviewnya**

 **Filo Hip: Filo sayang istrinya Dongek makanya jangan selingkuh. suami kabur kerumahku masa gatau sih kkk**

 **Tuh si Dongek ngadu bilang sekarang kamu sukanya sama yang muda2 :p #hugbalik**

 **gomawo reviewnya**

 **Lydiasimatupang2301: Kyu kan emang polos Umma #eh**

 **Gomawo reviewnya**

 **Tiktiktik: perasaan yang baca pada ketawa semua. Lucunya dimana ya? #chengo**

 **Gomawo reviewnya**

 **Retnoelf: ini udah next chingu**

 **Gomawo reviewnya.**

 **Next chapter mungkin end, tapi saya nggak tau mau nulis apa soalnya mood nulis saya lagi buruk2nya. Bagi yang udah pernah baca mungkin endingnya akan sedikit beda sama yang sudah ada. Tapi nggak tau juga sih hahaha...**

 **Next chapter? You know I mean**


	3. Chapter 3 End

**Tittle: Babbo!**

 **Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, Kim Heechul, Lee Donghae**

 **Genre: Brothership, family, frienship**

 **Rate: T**

 **Disclaimer: Cerita ini milik saya, untuk casnya saya cuma minjem nama untuk memudahkan saya dalam berimajinasi**

 **WARNING: CHAPTER INI SANGAT MEMBOSANKAN KARENA BANYAK NARASI DAN DISKRIPSI YANG PANJANG.**

 **typo harap dimaklumi^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading!**

 _ **Kecipak ...anggap saja itu suara air dikolam yang sedang dibersihkan.**_

 _ **Seorang yeoja muda dengan pakaian ala maid sedang sibuk membersihkan dedaunan kering yang berguguran di dalam kolam renang. Yeoja itu menggunakan jaring yang diikat dengan tongkat panjang. Dia tidak menyadari dari tadi tuan muda kecilnya terus memperhatikan aktifitasnya. Bocah itu adalah Kyuhyun, bungsu dari keluarga Kim yang baru berusia lima tahun. Kyuhyun menatap bergantian antara kolam renang dan mainan mobil-mobilan yang berada dalam genggamannya. Sepertinya akan menarik bila melihat mobil-mobilannya terapung atau berenang dalam istilah Kyuhyun seperti dedaunan kering itu. Sebuah ide muncul diotak kurang pintarnya.**_

 _ **Kyuhyun berjalan mengendap mendekati kolam renang. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak perlu melakukan itu toh maid yang tadi membersihkan kolam juga sudah pergi. Dia mulai memperhatikan mobil-mobilan yang ada ditangannya lalu melemparnya kedalam kolam. Namun sepertinya bocah gembul itu salah perhitungan karena nyatanya mobil-mobilan itu tidak terapung tapi justru malah tenggelam. Kyuhyun kecil yang panik langsung berusaha menggapai mainan itu dan tentu saja itu mustahil. Tangan mungilnya tak mungkin sampai kedasar kolam. Tepian kolam yang berair membuatnya jadi licin. Kyuhyun yang tak mampu menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya pun jatuh kedalam kolam**_

 _ **BYURRR...**_

 _ **Tangan mungil itu berusaha menggapai benda apapun untuk dijadikan pegangan. Tapi hanya air dan air yang ada disekitarnya. Bocah itu tenggelam sampai dasar hingga seorang maid yang tadi membersihkan kolam berteriak memanggil namanya**_

 _ **" TUAN MUDA KYUHYUN!"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Chapter 3**

Sudah tiga hari Kyuhyun dirawat dirumah sakit. Keadaan fisiknya sudah membaik tapi tidak dengan psikisnya. Kyuhyun memang tidak mengalami tindak kekerasan secara fisik tapi secara psikologis. Dokter mengatakan Kyuhyun mengalami trauma akibat penyekapan itu. Dokter juga menganjurkan Kyuhyun untuk mengikuti terapi pasca trauma. Heechul dan Kibum menurut saja apa kata dokter yang penting Kyuhyun sembuh.

Ok Jungnam ditahan atas tuduhan penculikan, penyekapan dan mempekerjakan anak dibawah umur. Bukan Jungnam saja, polisi juga menangkap pemilik kapal beserta awaknya. Waktu itu Jungnam boleh saja mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun tidak akan menuntut mereka tapi tidak untuk Kim bersaudara. Mereka yang sudah membuat Kyuhyunnya menderita harus mendapatkan balasan sesuai hukum yang berlaku di Korea, karena keluarga Kim adalah keluarga yang patuh terhadap hukum. Tapi Kim bersaudara akan memastikan lewat pengacaranya bahwa mereka semua akan mendapat balasan yang setimpal terutama Ok Jungnam.

Seminggu berlalu dan Kyuhyun sudah diperbolehkan pulang dari rumah sakit. Kyuhyun menjadi anak yang pendiam dan penurut seperti harapan Heechul sebelumnya. Tapi kenyataan itu justru menyakitkan hatinya.

Sejak pulang dari rumah sakit Kyuhyun tidak pernah menanyakan benda keramatnya. Bahkan saat Heechul atas inisiatif Kibum memberikan kembali benda-benda yang pernah ia sita sebelumnya Kyuhyun hanya diam saja tidak menolak juga tidak menerimanya. Kyuhyun justru bertanya kapan dirinya diperbolehkan kembali kesekolah. Kyuhyun tidak pernah lagi minum susu coklat hangat saat akan tidur. Anak itu akan tidur dengan sendirinya dimeja belajarnya. Sejak pulang dari rumah sakit Kyuhyun lebih sering mengurung diri dalam kamar untuk belajar, bukan Kyuhyun sekali. Mereka hanya tidak tau Kyuhyun sering terbangun tengah malam dan tidak bisa tidur lagi setelahnya. Kyuhyun merindukan susu coklat hangatnya.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Kyuhyun diijinkan masuk sekolah untuk pertama kalinya setelah peristiwa penyekapan itu. Heechul dan Kibum sudah siap dimeja makan tinggal menunggu maknae mereka untuk sarapan. Tak berapa lama Kyuhyun turun dan bergabung bersama mereka. Kyuhyun memilih duduk dikursi dekat Kibum.

" Makanlah yang banyak Kyu" Kibum menyumpit satu iris besar daging kedalam piring Kyuhyun yang hanya dijawab Kyuhyun dengan anggukan

" Dasar bodoh! makan saja yang ada. Apa kau pikir ini restoran yang dengan seenaknya kau dapat mengganti menu. Benda hijau itu didalamnya banyak nutrisi yang bisa membuatmu lebih pintar!"

Kyuhyun tertegun memandang daging didepannya. Seketika suara keras Jungnam terngiang diotaknya. Kyuhyun gemetar, diambilnya sayur dan menyuapkannya ke dalam mulutnya membuat kedua hyungnya saling pandang heran. Mereka berdua terdiam memperhatikan maknae mereka yang dengan susah payah berusaha mengunyah dan menelan benda hijau yang biasanya sering Kyuhyun deklarasikan sebagai makanan kambing kedalam mulutnya hingga beberapa detik kemudian Kyuhyun berlari menuju kamar mandi dan memuntahkan semuanya. Heechul yang memang mengikutinya dari belakang memijit tengkuk Kyuhyun dengan lembut dan mengambilkan tisue serta membantu membersihkan dongsaengnya itu dari bekas muntahan.

" Mianhae hyung aku sudah mencoba...hiks...tapi mereka tetap saja tidak enak" Heechul meraih Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya. Dia paham sejak peristiwa itu dongsaengnya memang menjadi pribadi yang sensitif.

" Tidak apa-apa. Kita kembali, Kibumie sudah menunggu." Kyuhyun mengangguk dan mereka kembali kemeja makan. Heechul sudah tidak melihat lagi ada sayuran dimeja. Dia tau Kibum sudah menyingkirkannya.

" Gwenchana Kyu?" tanya Kibum setelah Kyuhyun duduk dikursinya dan lagi-lagi hanya anggukan sebagai balasannya. " Kalau begitu kita lanjutkan!". Disaat seperti ini rasanya Kibum rindu sekali dengan suara Kyuhyun yang menggelegar. Kyuhyun yang akan berteriak-teriak dan mengumpat tidak jelas saat kalah main game. Kyuhyun yang bertingkah seperti itu adalah yang terbaik.

.

.

.

Hari-hari Kyuhyun dilalui seperti layaknya remaja normal lainya. Dia berangkat sekolah bersama Kibum dengan diantar supir. Sejak kejadian hilangnya Kyuhyun, Heechul tidak lagi menyuruh dongsaengnya itu untuk naik bis. Bahkan Kibum yang dari dulu lebih suka naik bis pun mengalah demi menemani Kyuhyun. Meski kegiatan sekolah Kibum semakin banyak dia akan memastikan Kyuhyun benar-benar pulang bersama supirnya. Kibum tidak ingin kejadian hilangnya Kyuhyun terulang lagi.

Heechul mengembalikan semua game milik Kyuhyun. Credit card juga dikembalikan. Tapi semua itu tidak mampu mengembalikan Kyuhyun yang dulu Kyuhyun yang ceria, Kyuhyun yang ceroboh dan Kyuhyun yang suka seenaknya. Kyuhyun tak pernah lagi terlihat main game, kartu kreditnya juga tak pernah ia gunakan.

Rumah keluarga Kim terasa sepi. Heechul dan Kibum tidak tau lagi bagaimana caranya agar Kyuhyun kembali seperti Kyuhyun yang dulu. Semua telah berubah, Kyuhyn yang sekarang adalah Kyuhyun yang suka menyendiri dikamar.

Mungkin orang bisa mengatakan tidak ada yang aneh dengan Kim Kyuhyun. Dia terlihat normal seperti remaja lainnya. Berangkat sekolah pagi dan pulang sore harinya. Kyuhyun makan dan butuh tidur seperti yang lainya. Tapi tidak bagi keluarga Kim atau Donghae sahabatnya. Kyuhyun yang sekarang lebih terlihat seperti mayat hidup.

Saat disekolah dia lebih banyak menggunakan waktunya untuk tidur. Ingatkan Kyuhyun sering bangun tengah malam dan tidak bisa tidur lagi. Kadang saat songsaenim menerangkan pelajaran Kyuhyun hanya diam dan fokus mendengarkan. Masalah masuk atau tidaknya penjelasan songsaenim itu urusan belakangan, tugas Kyuhyun cuma mendengarkan songsaenim ngomong.

Selama tidak masuk sekolah teman-teman Kyuhyun mengira dia sakit. Mereka tidak tau menahu tentang kasus penyekapan itu. Mereka hanya heran Kyuhyun yang sekarang terlihat lebih manusiawi. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, berhubung Kyuhyun yang sekarang terlihat aneh dimata teman-temannya mereka malah merindukan Kyuhyun yang dulu. Bahkan penjaga sekolah sering menanyakannya pada Donghae saat anak itu tidak masuk lebih dari seminggu belakangan ini.

.

.

.

Meski dirumah Kyuhyun sering belajar tapi nilai mata pelajarannya juga tidak ada peningkatan sama sekali. Heechul tidak memaksanya untuk belajar seperti sebelumnya. Dia juga sudah memberhentikan guru les Kyuhyun. Heechul hanya ingin Kyuhyunnya bahagia, bahagia menurut versi dongsaengnya.

Malam yang semakin dingin, waktu makan malam juga sudah lewat. Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 9:15 menit. Kibum sudah masuk kamarnya sedari tadi untuk belajar begitupun dengan Kyuhyun tapi entah apa yang dilakukan anak itu didalam kamarnya. Dengan langkah pelan Heechul menuju kamar Kyuhyun. Segelas susu coklat panas sudah berada ditangannya. Diketuknya pintu kamar Kyuhyun namun tak ada jawaban. Perlahan Heechul masuk kamar itu, dia meletakkan susu coklat panasnya dinakas dekat tempat tidur Kyuhyun. Dilihatnya sosok dongsaengnya sudah terlelap dimeja belajarnya dengan beralaskan buku pelajaran yang masih terbuka. Heechul tersenyum maknaenya barusaja mengukir satu pulau ditengah-tengah buku yang terbuka persis seperti mulut Kyuhyun saat sedang tidur. Heechul membelai lembut kepala Kyuhyun, dia merindukan Kyuhyunnya, rindu senyumannya, rindu suaranya, rindu teriakannya yang tidak pernah pandang tempat. Heechul tersenyum tapi tanpa bisa dicegah bulir hangat itu mengalir bebas dipipinya.

" Tidak apa-apa...tidak apa-apa, kau tidak perlu harus pintar. Tapi kumohon jangan seperti ini. Berjanjilah...berjanjilah pada hyung kau harus bahagia. Seperti yang dulu sering kau katakan, kau tidak perlu repot untuk bekerja. Hyung yang akan mencari uang yang banyak dan kau hanya perlu menghabiskannya. Kau hanya perlu mengandalkan kami hyungmu, aku dan juga Kibumie." Heechul mengecup lama kepala Kyuhyun. Dia mengatakan itu semua dengan airmata yang menggenang setelah itu menggendong Kyuhyun pindah keranjangnya agar dongsaengnya itu bisa tidur lebih nyaman. Heechul menyamankan diri tidur disamping Kyuhyun, dia memeluk protektif tubuh yang belakangan terlihat semakin ringkih itu.

" Jaljayo Kyunie, hyung menyayangimu."

Pintu kamar itu tertutup perlahan memperlihatkan Kibum yang bersandar didepannya. Perlahan diusapnya bulir bening dipipinya. Ya ...Kibum menangis, menangis untuk saudaranya.

" Jaljayo Kyunie, jaljayo hyung." Kibum meninggalkan kamar itu untuk menuju kamarnya sendiri.

Pukul satu dini hari Kyuhyun terbangun seperti biasanya, dia tidak bisa tidur lagi. Menengok sisi kirinya dia melihat segelas susu coklat. Kyuhyun bangkit tidak sadar ada tangan yang memeluknya.

" Sudah tidak panas" monolognya meski begitu tetap saja Kyuhyun menghabiskannya dan dia kembali beranjak tidur. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak sadar dan menarik tangan Heechul untuk lebih erat memeluknya. Kyuhyun tidur nyenyak malam ini.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun duduk menyendiri dikursi taman yang ada disekolah bermaksud menghindari Donghae yang selalu berisik dengan ocehan-ocehan tidak jelasnya. Padahal niat Donghae itu baik, dia cuma ingin membuat Kyuhyun kembali ceria seperti Kyuhyun yang dulu.

Wajah Kyuhyun terlihat kusut ketika mengingat kembali peristiwa dini hari tadi yang awalnya dia kira cuma mimpi. Hyungnya, Heechul yang terlihat menyedihkan dengan airmata karena menangis yang ia tau karena dirinya. Bagaimana mungkin hyung yang selalu dipanggilnya nenek sihir yang hobbinya selalu berteriak padanya terlihat begitu lemah. Kyuhyun baru sadar sekarang, nenek sihir itu bahkan tidak pernah lagi terlihat marah-marah. Bicaranya cenderung lembut, apa ini karena dirinya juga. Rasanya Kyuhyun jadi tidak rela, saat peristiwa penyekapan itu saja dia begitu merindukan suara cempreng hyung cantiknya itu. Memeluk dan bahkan menangis itu bukan gayanya seorang Kim Heechul. Mendadak Kyuhyun jadi merinding jika harus mengingatnya. Jika saja Kyuhyun sedang tidak dalam keadaan mellow mungkin saja dia akan menendang hyung cerewetnya itu saat menemukan dirinya terbangun dalam pelukannya. Karena cuma Mommy-nya yang boleh memeluknya saat dia tidur. Kyuhyun hanya tidak tau kedua hyungnya tidak hanya memeluknya, mereka bahkan sering menciumnya ketika bocah itu sedang terlelap. Salahkan saja dia yang tidur seperti orang mati. Tapi jangan katakan padanya karena Kyuhyun paling tidak suka disalahkan.

Apakah sekarang waktunya Kyuhyun memikirkan masa depannya. Dia tidak bisa seperti ini terus yang hanya mengandalkan hyungnya dalam menyelesaikan masalahnya. Anggap saja sekarang otak Kyuhyun sedang dalam mode on untuk berfikir. Ini adalah sesuatu yang langka terjadi. Lebih langka dari binatang komodo yang harus dilindungi.

Tadi dikelas saat jam pelajaran Park songsaenim yang galaknya minta ampun mengingatkan ujian kenaikan kelas tinggal kurang dari satu bulan lagi, jadi diharapkan siswanya untuk tidak main-main harus memanfaatkan waktu dengan sebaik mungkin untuk belajar. Jangan sampai membuat prestasi sekolah yang terkenal dengan kecerdasan siswanya yang diatas rata-rata(kecuali Kyuhyun dan Donghae )turun. Akan sangat memalukan tentunya. Kyuhyun menghela nafas entah untuk yang keberapa hari ini. Apalagi saat menyebut kata belajar dan prestasi menurun Park saem sengaja menatap kearahnya. Sejak peristiwa penyekapan itu Kyuhyun memang sensitif dengan kata bodoh dan yang masih sodaraan dengan kata-kata itu. Prestasi menurun ujung-ujungnya juga akan sampai kesana kan.

Kyuhyun jadi teringat dengan janjinya waktu itu untuk bisa sepintar dengan Kibum hyungnya. Sepertinya Kyuhyun harus belajar dari Kibum untuk bisa menyamai otak hyungnya itu. Kyuhyun tidak ingin lagi terpuruk hanya karena namja jahat bernama Ok Jungnam yang akhir-akhir ini mendominasi pikirannya. Kyuhyun harus berubah sebelum otaknya kembali konslet untuk berfikir. Dia mantap dengan pilihannya, ia berdiri meninggalkan taman berniat untuk kembali kekelas tapi percakapan dua murid namja yang duduk dikursi taman tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk tadi menghentikan langkahnya.

" Aku tertarik dengan hadiahnya tapi gamenya sama sekali tidak menarik!" Ucap namja yang bertubuh gemuk pendek sambil melihat ponsel yang ada digenggamannya. Mendengar kata game membuat Kyuhyun sedikit tertarik dengan perbincangan dua remaja tadi. Pasalnya sudah lama juga dia tidak menyentuh game-gamenya. Kyuhyun jadi merindukan semua gamenya. Kemana saja dia selama ini

" Coba saja siapa tau menang!" bujuk namja satunya yang memiliki tinggi badan menjulang bak tiang listrik.

" Tidak! ini tidak seru, hei sejak kapan kau duduk sedekat ini denganku. Kita jadi terlihat seperti angka sepuluh!" pekik namja gendut sambil menggeser duduknya menjauh dari namja kurus tinggi menjulang yang malah ikut menggeser duduknya mendekati namja gendut, tidak sadar situasi.

" Tapi hadiahnya menarik. Kapan lagi punya game konsol tercanggih keluaran terbaru, Limited edision pula." Ucap si namja kurus masih mencoba membujuk. Tangannya menunjuk-nunjuk kelayar ponsel namja gemuk yang memperlihatkan gambar game console tercanggih abad ini. Kedua namja itu sama sekali belum menyadari ada satu makhluk lagi yang ikut melongokkan kepalanya melihat apa yang diperdebatkan dua namja beda tinggi badan itu. Mereka terlalu serius memandangi objek yang jadi perdebatan.

" Kalian sedang membicarakan game apa?"

UWAAAAA...

Suara Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba ditambah wajahnya yang begitu dekat dengan kedua namja itu membuat mereka terkejut.

" Kyuhyun-si, kau membuat kami kaget saja!" ucap namja kurus sambil mengelus dadanya diikuti anggukan dari namja gemuk.

" Kalian mengenalku?" bingung Kyuhyun

" Tentu saja, kami kan teman sekelasmu!" beritahu namja gemuk. " Jangan katakan kau tidak mengenal kami Kyuhyun-si." lanjutnya kemudian.

" Ah, mianhae" Kyuhyun menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal. Ternyata ketidak pekaan Kyuhyun dengan dunia sekelilingnya lumayan parah juga, buktinya ada teman beda spesies macam namja kurus dan namja gemuk saja dia tidak tau. "Jadi yang kalian lihat itu tadi apa?" tanyanya kemudian

" Ini game keluaran terbaru dari perusahaan game KK Gamevil, namanya Smart game. Mereka sedang mengadakan promo besar-besaran dan akan diadakan kontes game online juga. Dan sebagai hadiahnya mereka menawarkan ini." Jelas namja kurus sambil menunjukkan hadiah yang terpampang jelas dilayar lcd-nya. Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti,matanya masih fokus menatap layar ponsel lebih tepatnya hadiah yang terdapat di layar itu.

" Kyuhyun-si kenapa kau tidak mencobanya, bukankah kau sangat menggilai game?"tanya namja gendut yang tidak dijawab oleh Kyuhyun, dia malah berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan decakan tidak suka dari dua namja yang mengaku sebagai teman sekelasnya.

" Kenapa kau menanyakan itu. Kau yang punya otak lebih pintar dari dia saja tidak tertarik, Apalagi dengan dia. Kau kan tau sendiri bagaimana otak anak itu."

" Siapa tau saja dia tertarik, mungkin saja dia akan menang dengan otaknya yang tumpul itu."

Hahaha...dan keduanya tertawa mengejek Kyuhyun yang bahkan bayangannya pun sudah tak terlihat.

.

.

.

Ruang kerja sang Appa dipilih Kibum sebagai tempat belajar ketika dongsaengnya, Kyuhyun memintanya untuk mengajarinya belajar. Tadi ketika baru pulang dari sekolah Kyuhyun mendatanginya, katanya ingin belajar mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian kenaikan kelas. Kibum tentu saja senang mendengarnya. Dia tau Kyuhyun tidak bodoh, Kyuhyun hanya tidak cukup peka dengan sekelilingnya. Menurut Kibum yang membuat Kyuhyun selama ini bersikap seenaknya dan malas belajar adalah karena keadaan dan cara keluarganya dalam memperlakukannya. Kibum yakin Kyuhyun pasti berpikir bahwa meski tidak bekerja kehidupannya akan terjamin sampai tua dengan kekayaan orang tuanya yang tidak akan habis. Apalagi Kyuhyun memiliki dia dan Heechul yang tidak akan mungkin membiarkanya kelaparan. Hal inilah yang membuat Kyuhyun bersikap masa bodoh dan hanya memikirkan kesenangannya sendiri. Dalam hal ini adalah game dan game. Game adalah dunianya Kyuhyun. Jadi sebelum dongsaengnya itu berubah pikiran mengingat Kyuhyun mau belajar adalah hal langka Kibum langsung mengiyakan. Siapa tau niat Kyuhyun belajar hanya musiman.

Matematika menjadi pelajaran pertama yang Kibum ajarkan. Dia memilih soal yang paling mudah dan menjelaskannya dengan pelan dan cara yang paling mudah juga. Kibum begitu sabar dalam menghadapi Kyuhyun yang lumayan lambat menerima penjelasan yang diberikannya. Sesekali terlihat Kyuhyun mengangguk seolah memahami penjelasan hyung pintarnya itu. Tapi siapa yang tau kalau arti anggukannya itu karena dia mungkin saja sedang mengantuk.

" Bagaimana?" dan Kyuhyun akan selalu menjawab pertanyaan Kibum dengan gelengan kepala tanda dia tak paham dengan semua penjelasan hyungnya itu. Kibum menghela nafas pelan. Dilihatnya Heechul yang juga sedang melihat mereka berdua. Rupanya dari tadi Heechul juga memperhatikan cara belajar Kyuhyun. Dia duduk tenang disofa sambil membawa laptopnya untuk mengerjakan tugas kantornya. Padahal Heechul juga memiliki ruang kerjanya sendiri. Dia hanya terlalu perduli dengan perkembangan psikologis Kyuhyun yang sepertinya mulai ada perkembangan yang lebih baik.

" Istirahatlah, besok kita belajar lagi!" titah Kibum dan Kyuhyun akan selalu mengiyakan apapun yang hyung keduanya itu perintahkan.

" Jangan lupa minum susumu dulu!" Kali ini Heechul mendekat dan mengusak rambut Kyuhyun yang menimbulkan decakan tidak suka anak itu. Kyuhyun sedikit berlari saat hendak keluar sambil memeluk tas dan buku-bukunya yang tidak ia masukkan kedalam tasnya. Heechul dan Kibum hanya geleng-geleng melihatnya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memasuki kamarnya, lelah sekali otaknya dipaksa untuk berpikir. Biasanya dia tidak akan mau menggunakan otaknya untuk berpikir hal-hal yang menurutnya berat. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi dia tidak ingin melihat kedua hyungnya selalu khawatir padanya. Sepertinya otak Kyuhyun memang benar-benar dalam mode on seharian ini. Tumben-tumbennya kan anak itu memikirkan perasaan orang lain.

Tap

Kyuhyun memungut kertas atau lebih tepatnya poster yang terjatuh dari dalam tasnya. Seketika lelah yang tadinya tercetak jelas diwajahnya menghilang entah kemana dan berganti menjadi senyuman yang begitu lebar hanya dengan melihat benda yang barusaja dipungutnya.

SMART GAME! GAME FOR THE BRAIN!

TAKHLUKKAN GAMENYA, DAPATKAN HADIAHNYA!

Kyuhyun tertawa renyah membaca tulisan **'Takhlukkan gamenya dapatkan hadiahnya!** '

Itu adalah tawa pertama Kyuhyun sejak peristiwa penyekapan yang terjadi padanya. Apalagi melihat gambar hadiah yang terpampang indah diposter yang memang sengaja ia cetak sore tadi sepulang sekolah. Itu adalah gambar yang sama yang diperlihatkan dua namja beda spesies yang pagi tadi mengaku sebagai teman sekelasnya. Kyuhyun terlalu malas untuk membaca tulisan yang ada diatasnya ' **Smart Game! Game For The Brain!'** Sesuatu yang terlalu rumit tak pernah menarik minatnya. Sepertinya untuk mencoba mencari tau artinya Kyuhyun membutuhkan google translet.

Lupakan dulu soal serius belajar dan mendapatkan nilai yang baik. Utamakan dulu mendapatkan game consol tercanggih keluaran terbaru. Mungkin sekarang itulah yang ada diotak Kyuhyun setelah membaca kalimat yang ada diposter. Sepertinya Kyuhyun benar-benar penasaran dengan Smart game atau justru penasaran dengan hadiah yang ditawarkan jika memenangkan game online itu. Baru juga sehari otak Kyuhyun dalam mode on sekarang sepertinya sudah konslet lagi.

" Baiklah apa yang bisa kulakukan dengan game ini?" monolog Kyuhyun setelah berhasil menginstal Smart Game. Semua fasilitas Kyuhyun yang pernah disita Heechul memang sudah dikembalikan termasuk semua game dan gadgetnya. Bahkan Heechul sendiri yang menatanya didalam kamar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap kosong layar komputer yang ada didepannya. Ia tadi sangat bersemangat untuk mengikuti kontes game online Smart Game yang diadakan KK Gamevil, tapi sekarang niatnya meredup setelah mengetahui seperti apa Smart Game itu. Game dengan konsep yang akan mengasah kemampuan otak playernya, semacam game mapel.

" Menyebalkan!" teriak Kyuhyun tak terima." Tapi aku ingin hadiahnya." lanjutnya lagi kali ini suaranya terdengar memelas sambil mengelus-elus gambar game consol yang terdapat dalam posternya.

" Ini akan sulit." monolognya lagi kemudian melanjutkan membaca syarat dan keterangan tentang Smart Game.

Smart game menyediakan banyak opsi mata pelajaran juga pengetahuan umum yang harus di jawab oleh playernya. Untuk memenangkan kontes, peserta kontes diwajibkan minimal memilih lima kategori mapel dan wajib menjawab semua pertanyaan dengan benar mulai dari tingkat easy, medium sampai hard kecuali peserta memilih semua kategori mapel. Maka salah menjawab soal tidak menjadi masalah, tentu poinnya tetap dikurangi. Tapi kelemahannya jika memilih semua kategori mapel poin yang didapat setiap berhasil menjawab satu soal poinnya tiga kali lebih kecil dari yang didapat jika hanya memilih lima kategori mapel dan secara otomatis waktu yang digunakan mendapatkan kemenangan juga semakin boros. Kelebihannya player bisa bertahan lama bila memilih semua mapel. Berbeda dengan player yang hanya memilih lima mapel, meski poin yang didapat lebih besar tiap satu pertanyaan dan kesempatan menangnya juga lebih besar plus hemat waktu tapi kelemahannya adalah salah dalam menjawab satu soal saja maka akan dinyatakan game over. Jadi pilihan manapun ada resikonya.

Untuk tingkat hard disediakan pertanyaan esay. Jika player salah menjawab maka poin otomatis berkurang. Smart game juga didisain untuk memberi bantuan atau cara mengerjakan soal yang membutuhkan rumus semacam matematika. Intinya player dengan otak pas-pasan akan dibimbing step by step cara mengerjakan soal, tentu dengan resiko poin yang harus berkurang. Smart game dimainkan secara individu dan pemenang ditentukan dari jumlah poin yang didapat. Hasil akhir poin akan dibandingkan dengan peserta kontes lainya dan yang paling tinggi poinnyalah pemenangnya. Dan jika ada kesamaan poin maka player dengan waktu tersingkatlah yang dinyatakan sebagai pemenang. Karena itu selain benar dalam menjawab, kecepatan juga sangat diutamakan dalam game ini.

Kontes ini dilakukan secara bertahap. Pertama player harus menentukan berapa mapel yang dipilih dan selanjutnya mapel pertama yang dipilihnya harus mendapat poin standar minimal yang sudah ditentukan pihak penyelenggara. Standar minimal itu tentu tidak setiap orang bisa mencapainya. Selanjutnya player akan mendapatkan notif untuk pilihan mapel selanjutnya. Dan soal waktu untuk menjawab mapel kedua dan seterusnya, KK Gamevil lah selaku penyelenggara yang akan menentukan. Jadi kontes tidak hanya berlangsung dalam sehari.

" Arrrrrrgh...!" Kyuhyun mengacak kasar rambutnya. Dia tidak menyangka akan menemukan game serumit ini. Kyuhyun jadi merasa tidak yakin. Hari ini terlalu berat untuk otaknya berpikir jadi Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk tidur saja toh waktunya kontes juga masih lumayan lama.

.

.

.

" Sialan!" umpat Kyuhyun saat dirinya sedang menikmati jam istirahatnya. Donghae setia menemaninya meski dia harus bersedia untuk menahan lapar. Anak itu menolak untuk diajak ke kantin sekedar mengisi perut dan lebih memilih fokus dengan gamenya. Donghae senang Kyuhyun sudah mulai kembali dengan kegiatan lamanya, tapi tidak harus dengan mengabaikanya bisa kan.

Sejak malam itu tepatnya beberapa hari yang lalu ketika Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mengikuti kontes game online dia memang berusaha keras menakhlukan setiap soal yang ada digame. Tapi nyatanya kegagalan yang selalu diterimanya. Untungnya Smart game bisa diinstal diponsel dan juga dimainkan secara offline. Jadi sebelum memutuskan memasukkan id dan masuk web resmi milik Kk Gamevil Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mencoba memainkan gamenya dulu baru memutuskan mendaftar kontes.

Saat pertama memainkan Smart game Kyuhyun sadar itu akan sulit apalagi dengan resiko pengurangan poin dalam jumlah besar jika dia yang memainkannya. Kyuhyun sadar diri otaknya memang pas-pasan. Dalam pelajaran dia memang nol besar tapi urusan game dia jawaranya. Dari game ikan cupang sampai ikan paus dari candy crush sampai game consol tersulit dan semenyebalkan Contra dan Shinobi dia sudah coba takhlukan semuanya. Tapi rasanya Smart game jauh lebih membuat pusing kepala Kyuhyun.

Awalnya Kyuhyun berpikir tidak masalah jika tak mendapat poin diawal permainan, setidaknya dia harus mempertahankan poin modal awal yang diberikan pada tiap player. Tapi kenyataanya Kyuhyun tidak hanya tidak mendapatkan poin tapi kehilangan seluruh poin modalnya, lebih parahnya sekarang dia justru memiliki banyak hutang poin. Kalau seperti ini terus kapan dia bisa membayar hutang poinnya.

" Arrrrgh...!"lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mengacak kasar rambutnya. Sebentar lagi mungkin ada burung yang datang karena mengira itu sarangnya.

" Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau seperti orang gila Kyu?" tanya Donghae yang merasa aneh dengan tingkah sahabatnya belakangan ini.

" Bahkan ninja kepala hitam saja lebih mudah ditakhlukkan!" jawabnya tidak nyambung

" Kukira otakmu butuh refresing, ayo kekantin sebelum otakmu benar-benar meledak!" ajak Donghae dan langsung menyeret Kyuhyun tanpa menunggu persetujuannya. Dan Kyuhyun pasrah saja karena kenyataannya dia memang sedang butuh mendinginkan otaknya.

" Akhirnya dia kembali keperadabannya." ucap seorang namja yang sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkah Kyuhyun dan Donghae

"Sifar dasar manusia memang sulit berubah. Kau kira dia akan bertahan berapa lama jadi pendiam dan mellow seperti kemarin itu."

" Kau benar, membuat orang cemas saja! Aku kira dia sakit parah karena sejak tidak masuk sekolah beberapa waktu lalu dia berubah jadi aneh."

" Kau mengkhawatirkannya Hyukie?"

" Tidak juga, hanya saja sekolah ini jadi aneh jika tidak ada dia, membosankan!"

" Itu benar, apalagi guru disini semuanya gila prestasi. Otakku jadi panas karenanya."

" Ayo kita susul mereka Henry!" Dan kedua namja yang tidak lain adalah teman sekelas Kyuhyun pun keluar menuju kantin, menyusul orang yang barusaja menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka.

.

.

.

.

Hari-hari keluarga Kim yang belakangan kelabu mulai penuh warna kembali, Kyuhyun sudah mulai terang-terangan main game didepan kedua hyungnya bahkan dia tidak segan untuk mengabaikan omongan Heechul saat sedang serius dengan gamenya. Heechul kadang kesal juga karena dongsaengnya itu kembali mengabaikannya. Lupa mandi, lupa makan, lupa istirahat dan melupakan sekitarnya itu sudah menjadi rutinitas Kyuhyun lagi. Oh dan jangan lupakan umpatan demi umpatan yang akan keluar dari mulutnya jika dia kalah. Anak itu akan dengan senang hati memonyongkan bibirnya.

Kibum sendiri tak pernah mempermasalahkan perubahan maknaenya itu. Baginya, Kyuhyun bisa melupakan traumanya itu yang lebih penting. Yang disesalkan Kibum justru kenapa hanya sehari saja maknaenya itu minta ditemani belajar. Kibum tau niat Kyuhyun belajar itu musiman tapi dia tidak menyangka itu hanya terjadi sehari. Padahal sejak awal Kyuhyun bilang itu untuk persiapan ujian kenaikan kelas. Belum juga ujiannya dimulai, eh salah, belum juga ada pelajaran yang nyangkut diotak kurang pintarnya itu dia sudah kembali dengan kegilaannya bersama game-game bodohnya.

Sekarang Kyuhyun mulai bisa menikmati Smart game. permainan yang awalnya membuatnya hampir stres karena kehilangan banyak poin sekarang bisa dimaikannya dengan lebih rileks. Seorang Kim Kyuhyun yang gila game tidak boleh kalah dalam main game, itulah motto hidupnya selama ini. Kalah dalam hal apapun tak masalah baginya tapi kalah dalam game itu bencana. Jangan tanyakan segigih apa Kyuhyun berusaha menakhlukan Smart game dan game-game lainya. Game adalah dunia Kyuhyun jadi dia tidak akan kalah dan menyerah begitu saja hanya karena permainan semacam Smart game. Meskipun Kyuhyun juga mengakui Smart game tidak hanya menguras habis poinnya tapi juga berhasil menguras otak dan semangatnya diawal permainan.

Demi game consol tercanggih abad ini Kyuhyun akan menakhlukkan Smart Game. Dan malam itu Kyuhyun resmi masuk web KK Gamevil untuk mendaftarkan diri mengikuti kontes game online Smart Game. Kyuhyun memilih opsi pertama yaitu pilihan lima mapel tanpa memikirkan resiko kegagalan yang lebih besar. Otaknya tidak berpikir sampai kesana karena yang dia tau jika memilih opsi pertama poin yang didapat lebih besar dan itu artinya kemenangan semakin cepat didapat. Masalahnya dia tidak berpikir bagaimana kalau dia salah menjawab untuk satu soal saja. Bisa dipastikan bukan kemenangan yang dia dapat tapi GAME OVER! dan itu adalah kalimat yang paling dibencinya. Dia bahkan melupakan nasib soal ujian kenaikan kelas nanti. Apakah kali ini sulung keluarga Kim harus mengeluarkan uang lebih banyak lagi untuk membuat maknae mereka naik kelas?

Jawabannya tunggu takdir baik menghampiri bocah penggila game itu.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini Kyuhyun tidak bisa tidur padahal dia sudah mengantuk. Besok adalah jadwal ujian pertamanya dan dia baru ingat itu. Kyuhyun merutuki kebodohannya yang akhir-akhir ini lebih banyak menggunakan waktunya untuk main game dibanding dengan belajar. Salahkan saja kenapa Kk Gamevil menawarkan hadiah yang menggiurkan jadi kan Kyuhyun lupa belajar. Ingatkan sejak awal Kyuhyun itu tidak pernah salah dan tak mau disalahkan. Sifat dasarnya memang seperti itu dan itu akan sangat susah untuk dihilangkan.

Sebenarnya mudah saja bagi Kyuhyun untuk mendapatkan game consol itu. Dia tinggal minta pada hyungnya Heechul pasti langsung dibelikan. Masalahnya jiwa gamer Kyuhyun sedang dalam mode on dan merasa tertantang untuk menakhlukan Smart game. Bagi Kyuhyun tak ada game yang tak bisa ia takhlukkan. Jadinya dia lupa bagaimana cara termudah mendapatkan game itu yang tinggal nadah dan langsung ada.

Kyuhyun menuruni anak tangga menuju dapur. Dia berniat ingin membangunkan pelayan supaya dibuatkan susu coklat panas yang belakangan sudah menjadi rutinitasnya lagi saat ingin tidur. Kyuhyun terbiasa dilayani karena itu ia tak akan merasa bersalah meski tengah malam membangunkan pembantunya. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat hyung keduanya sedang menonton tv diruang keluarga. Kyuhyun melihat Kibum sedang menonton drama kolosal yang entah apa judulnya. Tumben-tumbennya hyungnya itu menonton drama.

" Ah kau belum tidur Kyu. Apa hyung membuatmu terbangun?" tanya Kibum saat menyadari dongsaengnya itu sudah duduk disebelahnya.

" Tidak, Aku hanya tidak bisa tidur hyung!" jawab Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar datar didepannya. Sesekali terlihat mengucek matanya yang sudah memerah karena mengantuk. Kibum berniat akan mengganti chanel takut Kyuhyun tak menyukai acaranya tapi saat Kibum memegang remotnya Kyuhyun langsung mencegahnya

" Tidak hyung, jangan! Biarkan seperti ini saja!"

" Apa kau mau hyung buatkan coklat panas? Sekalian hyung akan membuat kopi." tanya Kibum dan Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

" Itu Jumong" ucap Kibum saat kembali dari dapur sambil membawa nampan berisi secangkir kopi dan segelas susu coklat panas.

" Ya, aku tau. " jawab Kyuhyun masih fokus dengan layar lcd itu membuat Kibum heran. Pasalnya Kibum tau adiknya tak pernah suka nonton drama apalagi yang berbau sajarah macam Jumong. Otak kurang pintarnya akan kesusahan mencerna jalan ceritanya

" itu istrinya Jumong!" beritahu Kibum saat Kyuhyun bertanya tentang wanita yang ada didalam drama bersama dua putranya.

" Istri pertama atau kedua?" tanya Kyuhyun membuat dahi Kibum mengernyit. Sejak kapan dongsaengnya itu tau Jumong memiliki dua istri

" Istri kedua"

" Ah Soseono, dia itu yang nantinya akan mendirikan Baekje bersama putranya, raja Onjo. Padahal sebelumnya dia sudah diangkat menjadi ratu. Tapi karena Yesoya istri pertama Jumong yang sudah dianggap mati kembali, akhirnya Soseono mengalah dan lebih memilih pergi bersama putranya ke selatan dan mendirikan Baekje. " ucap Kyuhyun sambil sesekali menguap. " Tapi hyung, aku tidak suka dengan Jumong."

" Kenapa? dia kan tokoh centralnya."

" Karena dia membuat wanitanya menangis" tunjuk Kyuhyun kelayar datar yang memperlihatkan adegan Soseono yang sedang menangis.

" Kalau begita bicarakan yang lain saja." Ucap Kibum. "

" Bicara apa hyung, Kyu sudah ngantuk!" ucapnya sambil meminum susunya.

"Sebenarnya drama sejarah yang diproduksi di Korea itu sangat banyak. Tapi kebanyakan itu dari dinasti Joseon. Dinasti terlama yang didirikan oleh jendral Yi Seong Gye. Bahkan pada dinasti itulah tercipta hangeul. Tapi aku lupa siapa nama rajanya?"

" Maksud hyung raja Sejong. Itu terjadi pada tahun 1443. Joseon yang didirikan oleh jendral Yi Seong Gye mengambil kata dari Gujoseon untuk menghormati berdirinya kerajaan pertama di Korea itu. Saat itu pemerintahan sangat makmur. Rakyat menganut konfusianisme sebagai agama negara."

" Ah iya, itu namanya." jawab Kibum sambil memandang penuh arti kepada dongsaengnya itu. Seolah dia memang baru mengingat nama raja Sejong yang baru disebutkan oleh Kyuhyun.

Dan percakapan panjang tentang sejarah terjadinya Korea pun berlangsung diantara dua saudara yang biasanya tak pernah nyambung kecuali dalam game atau hal ringan lainya. Kibum bahkan sampai kehilangan minat dengan kopinya dan dia biarkan mendingin. Sisulung dengan wajah serius yang bertanya dan sibungsu yang akan menjawab dengan wajah masa bodoh setengah mengantuknya. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak sadar gaya bicaranya yang sudah terlihat seperti sejarawan. Dia terlihat begitu santai menjawab seolah sejarah memang dunianya. Akhirnya percakapan panjang itu berakhir dengan tidurnya Kyuhyun disofa. Padahal dia belum menggosok giginya.

Sementara Kibum hatinya diliputi tanya dan girang dalam waktu tentu saja itu tidak terlihat diwajah datarnya. Dia sengaja melemparkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ujungnya berakhir seperti berdialog dengan dongsaengnya. Setelah ini Kibum akan mencari tau bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa dengan mudah menjawab semua pertanyaanya. Ditambah kemarin dongsaengnya itu juga mendatanginya dengan setumpuk soal matematika. Anehnya yang dibawa Kyuhyun tidak hanya soal pelajaran anak kelas satu, tapi lebih banyak tentang soal ujian nasional. Kibum ingat itu karena dia barusaja mengikuti ujian nasional.

.

.

.

 **Hari ujian!**

"Bagaimana ini Kyu, aku sudah belajar tapi aku masih belum PD mengerjakan soal?"tanya Donghae heboh bercampur gugup.

" Aku bahkan tidak belajar sama sekali." jawab Kyuhyun yang tak kalah gugup. Teman-temannya yang lain terlihat lebih rileks. Mungkin mereka sudah mempersiapkan diri dengan baik.

" Apa kita akan tinggal kelas?" cemas Donghae. Ujian saja belum sudah takut akan tinggal kelas.

" Ayahmu belum bangkrut kan?" Kebiasaan Kyuhyun kumat, ditanya balik nanya. Meski bingung dengan pertanyaan sahabatnya itu Donghae tetap menjawab

" Kurasa belum." Jawab Donghae tidak yakin dengan jawabannya

" Bangkrut atau tidak?!" tegas Kyuhyun ingin lebih jelas dengan jawaban Donghae

" Tidak!"

" Baguslah! Uang hyungku juga masih banyak, kita akan naik kelas dengan itu." Donghae tertawa mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun balas menyeringai.

" Jadi kita akan satu kelas lagi?" tanya Donghae penuh harap

" Entahlah, berdoa saja semoga Appamu dan hyungku tidak bangkrut. Jadi kita bisa gunakan uang mereka supaya kita bisa satu kelas lagi!" jawab Kyuhyun enteng dan dibalas cengiran oleh Donghae.

Dunia itu kejam, rumit dan menakutkan, jadi bersyukurlah ada dua makhluk yang namanya Kim Kyuhyun dan Lee Donghae didunia ini. Karena mereka tidak menyukai sesuatu yang rumit.

 **Babbo!**

Songsaenim masuk yang langsung menyuruh ketua kelas untuk membagikan soal ujian. Tentu saja setelah mendapat salam dari para muridnya. Semua murid terlihat tegang karena ujian kali ini untuk menentukan naik tidaknya ketingkat yang lebih tinggi.

" Kyuhyun mengernyit setelah mendapatkan soal ujiannya. "Eh...soal ini?" Dia merasa pernah melihat soal-soal ujian itu sebelumnya. Mungkin mereka pernah bertemu dan sempat berkenalan tapi dimananya Kyuhyun lupa. Merasa tidak asing dengan soal ujiannya Kyuhyun mulai sok sibuk untuk menyapa mereka eh maksudnya mengerjakan soal itu satu-satu. Sesekali dia tertawa pelan entah apa yang lucu. Dan bisa kita lihat Donghae yang setia kawan itu juga sama sibuknya. Dia ingin mendapatkan nilai yang sama saking setia kawannya. Alhasil yang dilakukannya dari tadi adalah sibuk menyontek jawaban Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

" Kau yakin Bumie uri Kyuhyunie sudah tidak perlu lagi ke rumah sakit?"

" Cobalah hyung jika kau ingin anak itu mencakar wajahmu."

" Kau benar, bocah itu sekarang sudah bisa mengumpat lagi. Bahkan intensitasnya lebih sering dari sebelum peristiwa itu. Apa kau tau sesuatu Bumie?" tanya Heechul saat melihat Kibum seperti memikirkan sesuatu

" Hanya mencurigai sesuatu, tapi aku belum yakin!"

"bocah itu selalu mengumpat setiap kali berhadapan dengan komputernya, entah game apa yang dimainkan anak itu. biasanya suaranya akan berisik sekali, tapi justru mulut dialah yang paling terdengar berisik!" adu Heechul yang membuahkan senyum misterius Kibum terlihat

" Percayalah padanya hyung, uri maknae akan baik-baik saja."

" Aku hanya terlalu khawatir Bumie, dia sembuh dengan begitu cepat. Bahkan tanpa bantuan psikiater."

"Jika kemerin, anak itu mungkin akan selalu menurut saat kita membawanya kerumh sakit. Bahkan minum obatpun tanpa harus dibujuk. Sekarang aku tidak yakin hyung, anak itu pasti akan lari dan berteriak mengatakan dia tidak sakit. Kyuhyun yang sekarang akan mengatakan dirinya baik-baik saja. Itulah sebabnya aku katakan untuk berhenti mengkhawatirkannya. Jelas Kibum panjang lebar saat melihat hyungnya masih terlihat mengkhawatirkan keadaan maknae mereka.

" Baiklah, sepertinya sudah terlalu larut. Kau istirahatlah! Ucap Heechul akhirnya

" Kau baru sadar, ini bakan sudah dini hari hyung! Aku keluar, selamat malam ah selamat tidur hyung!" Pamit Kibum meninggalkan kamar hyungnya. Mereka barusaja membicarakan kondisi dongsaeng mereka, Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sudah mulai pulih.

Sekembalinya dari kamar Heechul, Kibum berjalan mendekati kamar Kyuhyun ketika melihat kamar dongsaengnya itu masih dalam keadaan menyala.

" Apa dia belum tidur?" monolognya dan membuka sedikit kamar adiknya. Kibum masuk untuk memastikannya. Didalam kamar dia melihat Kyuhyun sudah tertidur dalam keadaan duduk dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Disudut bibirnya terlihat genangan air yang sudah pasti kita tau itu apa. Kepalanya pasrah terkulai diatas meja dengan lengannya ia jadikan tumpuan. Kibum tersenyum melihat Kyuhyunnya tidur dalam posisi yang menurutnya kurang nyaman. Wajah dongsaengnya itu terlihat begitu lelah. Diangkatnya tubuh yang mulai berisi lagi itu untuk dipindahkan keranjangnya. Kyuhyun memang tidak akan terbangun hanya karena gerakan Kibum yang mengangkat tubuhnya. Dia akan tidur seperti orang mati setelah melakukan ritual malamnya. Minum susu,cuci tangan, kaki dan gosok gigi.

" Uh...kau sudah mulai berat lagi Kyu." monolognya lagi merasakan dongsaengnya lebih berat dari terakhir dia menggendong Kyuhyun. " Jaljayo Kyunie!" lanjutnya dan berlalu setelah terlebih dulu mecium dan membenarkan letak selimutnya.

Kibum hendak keluar dari kamar dongsaengnya itu tapi melihat komputer Kyuhyun yang masih dalam keadaan menyala membuatnya kembali lagi. Tapi ketika dia ingin mematikan komputer itu sesuatu menarik perhatiannya. Rasa penasarannya membuatnya duduk didepan komputer yang masih dalam keadaan menyala itu.

" Smart Game...?" Kibum menekan tombol logout setelah melihat game apa yang dimainkan dongsaengnya itu. Lalu diketikannya keyword 'Smart Game' dalam situs pencarian

 _ **Smart Game , game online keluaran terbaru dari perusahaan game terbesar di Korea. Bekerja sama dengan pemerintah Korea tepatnya kerjasama KK Gamevil dengan menteri pendidikan dalam menciptakan game mapel. Diluncurkan dengan tujuan untuk memudahkan pelajar dalam menguasai materi pendidikan dengan lebih mudah dan menyenangkan. Smart Game diperkirakan tidak akan menarik minat para gamers tapi diharapkan dapat menarik minat pelajar dari tingkat dasar sampai mahasiswa.**_

Kibum takjub dengan artikel yang baru saja dibacanya. Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak berpikir sampai sana. Game adalah dunia Kyuhyun, dongsaengnya itu bahkan bisa berpikir sejauh itu untuk menemukan cara belajar yang tepat untuknya. Jadi inikah jawaban atas pertanyaanya selama ini. Kibum merutuki kebodohannya. Asal kamu tau saja Kibum, Kyuhyunmu bahkan tidak berpikir sejauh itu. Andai saja kau bisa melihat poster yang tertempel indah didinding yang ada dibelakang komputermu itu. Jangan hanya terpaku pada layar itu saja, lihatlah dibelakangnya dan kau akan menemukan tujuan dongsaengmu sebenarnya. Dia bahkan mungkin tak paham game yang sedang dimainkannya bisa menyelamatkannya dari ujian akhirnya.

"Jenius Kyu" monolognya tersenyum menatap Kyuhyun yang terlelap. Kibum menutup laptopnya dan saat itulah dia bisa melihat poster dengan gambar game consol tercanggih limited edision sebagai hadiah untuk pemenang kontes Smart Game.

"Tsk...!" Sekarang Kibum tau Kyuhyunnya tak akan mungkin belajar tanpa ada maunya. Melihat poster itu, dia jadi memiliki sebuah ide. Kibum bangkit dari duduknya dan mendekati dongsaengnya itu. Ditoyornya kepala Kyuhyun dengan jarinya.

" Aku tarik kata-kataku kembali GameKyu!" Ucapnya sambil mengacak surai ikal Kyuhyun, dan kali ini Kibum benar-benar keluar dari kamar adiknya itu.

.

.

.

Setelah melewati hari-hari yang berat dan melelahkan ujian pun usai, tinggal menunggu hasilnya saja. Kyuhyun akan fokus lagi dengan kontes game-nya. Apalagi dia sudah mendapatkan notif terakhir mapel yang harus dikerjakannya. Sejauh ini dia sukses mengerjakan empat mapel tanpa kesalahan tinggal satu mapel lagi yaitu sejarah. Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak sabar menunggu hadiahnya.

.

.

.

PRAKK...

" Arrrrrgh...!"

Teriakan membahana itu terdengar di tengah malam buta dari kamar Kyuhyun. Heechul yang sudah tertidur terkejut mendengar teriakan dongsaengnya dan segera berlari menuju kamar yang masih dalam keadaan menyala. Sementara Kibum yang ternyata masih terjaga dan entah apa yang sedang dilakukannya mengekor Heechul di belakangnya. Dia pun tak kalah terkejut mendengar teriakan histeris maknae keluarga Kim itu.

Para maid yang juga kelabakan mulai undur diri melihat majikan mereka masuk kedalam kamar Kyuhyun. Saat keduanya masuk, sungguh mereka terkejut mendapati kamar adiknya yang sudah berantakan. Bukan barang pecah atau apa tapi bantal guling yang jatuh berserakan dilantai serta laptop yang sudah terbelah jadi dua. Kyuhyun sendiri dalam keadaan mengenaskan. Rambutnya terlihat acak-acakan tak berbentuk lagi. Kepalanya nyungsep(?) atau ia tenggelamkan diranjang serta tubuh dalam posisi nungging. Selimutnya menutupi seluruh tubuh kecuali kepalanya.

" Apa yang terjadi Kyu?" Heechul yang pertama mendekat masih diikuti Kibum dibelakangnya. Kyuhyun menarik selimut tebalnya untuk lebih menutupi kepalanya saat menyadari kehadiran kedua hyungnya, Sekarang tubuhnya terlihat seperti gundukan besar. Kim bersaudara itu begitu cemas saat mendengar suara isakan yang terdengar dari dalam gundukan besar itu. Saat Heechul berusaha menarik selimut justru isakan itu semakin keras membuat keduanya panik.

" Hei...tidak apa-apa, kami disini Kyu. Kau aman sekarang!" ucap Heechul yang melihat kondisi mengenaskan dongsaengnya.

" Katakan pada hyung apa yang terjadi?" lanjut Kibum berusaha menenangkan maknae mereka. Kibum menarik pelan selimut yang menutupi tubuh Kyuhyun dan adiknya itu membiarkannya. Terlihat dikedua mata jernih itu sekarang bengkak dan memerah karena menangis saat Kibum berhasil mengangkat kepala dongsaengnya. Dan dari kedua pipi cubbi itu masih tersisa jejak airmatanya. Dan jangan lupakan hidungnya yang kembang kempis menahan isakan.

" Katakan pada hyung apa yang terjadi?" tanya Heechul sedih melihat kondisi Kyuhyun. Dia benar-benar takut Kyuhyunnya akan kembali kemasa traumanya. Demi Tuhan Heechul sangat takut.

Kyuhyun melihat kedalam mata kedua hyungnya yang menantinya untuk berbicara kemudian beralih menatap laptopnya yang sudah terbelah jadi dua.

" Hiks...Kyu kalah main game hyung, dan Kyu kehilangan hadiahnya huwaaaaas..."

"..."

Oh rasanya otak Kim bersaudara mendadak jadi lamban dan butuh waktu untuk mencerna setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir maknae mereka.

Heechul bangkit dari posisinya menghela nafasnya kasar. Kibum tidak bereaksi apapun dan hanya menarik tangannya yang sedari tadi ia gunakan untuk mengelus surai ikal dongsaengnya. Sekarang Kyuhyun gantian yang merasa aneh dengan reaksi kedua hyungnya. Bukankah mereka tadi menghawatirkannya tapi kenapa sekarang biasa saja. "Oh ayolah hyung, Kyu kalah main game, dalam kontes pula. Bukankah itu bencana!" Mungkin seperti itulah pikiran Kyuhyun saat ini melihat reaksi hyungnya yang menurutnya biasa-biasa saja. Matanya mengerjap melihat bergantian kedua hyungnya.

" Hyung akan membelikanmu game yang kau inginkan sebagai gantinya" kata Heechul akhirnya setelah terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Mungkin dia tidak tau harus bereaksi bagaimana. Dia hanya masih shock melihat Kyuhyun menangis. Lagipula tidak baik juga marah malam-malam begini.

" Jinja...!" seru Kyuhyun girang. Bahkan jejak airmata itupun seolah menghilang entah kemana. Oh lihatlah betapa cepatnya mood anak itu berubah.

" Sekarang tidurlah, ini sudah malam!" titah Kibum yang langgsung diangguki oleh dongsaengnya itu. Kibum juga sama blanknya dengan Heechul menanggapi tingkah ajaib Kyuhyun yang seharusnya sudah mereka hafal. Mereka berdua akhirnga keluar setelah memastikan Kyuhyun tidur dengan Kibum yang membereskan laptop adiknya yang sudah terbelah jadi dua.

Biarlah Kyuhyun tidur nyenyak malam ini, karena besok dia akan mendapatkan game baru yang diinginkannya.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Heechul yang mengantar Kyuhyun ke sekolah. Kibum juga ikut padahal dia sudah dinyatakan lulus dengan nilai terbaik. Kibum hanya ingin mendengar langsung kabar baik tentang kenaikan kelas dongsaengnya. Kibum meyakinkan hyungnya untuk berangkat ke kantor biar dia yang akan mendampingi Kyuhyun tapi sepertinya Heechul enggan. Heechul akan memastikan bahwa Kyuhyun benar-benar akan lulus apapun dan bagaimanapun caranya. Tapi setelah Kibum meyakinkannya bahwa dia yang akan mengurus dan memastikan Kyuhyun akan mendapatkan yang semestinya dengan berat hati Heechul pun setuju.

Kelas nampak sunyi setelah wali kelas Kyuhyun yang bermarga Han itu masuk dan akan mengumumkan hasil ujian kenaikan kelas.

Sebelumnya wali kelas Han berpidato dulu panjang pendek membuat muridnya semakin tidak sabar. Terlalu bertele-tele menurut mereka. Donghae terlihat santai karena dia akan naik kelas dengan uang Appanya. Sementara Kyuhyun, bocah itu sepertinya tak terlalu peduli dengan hasilnya. Kelihatanya dia masih menggalau dengan kekalahannya semalam. Bahkan ketika songsaenim mulai mengumumkan peringkat pertama pikiran bocah itu entah sedang piknik kemana.

" Baiklah, kurasa ini sangat mengejutkan. Tapi kami dari pihak sekolah memastikan tidak ada kecurangan apapun yang terjadi."

Pidato wali kelas Han menimbulkan bisik-bisik setelah mendengar kata curang. Ada apa, apa yang terjadi dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan sejenis keluar meski cuma bisik-bisik antar teman sebangku.

" Seperti yang sudah kubilang sebelumnya bahwa ini sangat mengejutkan dan sekali lagi kupastikan tidak adanya kecurangan. Peringkat pertama kali ini dipegang oleh..."

Suasana menjadi tegang karena wali kelasnya yang mendramatisir keadaan. Namjon siswa berprestasi yang selama ini selalu mendapat peringkat satu dan belum pernah tersaingi terlihat cuek. Dia terlalu meremehkan teman-temannya karena nyatanya memang benar kemampuan akademis teman-teman sekelasnya berada dibawahnya. Katakanlah dia seorang jenius.

" Kim Kyuhyun...!"

Pengumuman yang biasanya selalu berakhir riuh dengan tepuk tangan dari seisi kelas kini terlihat sunyi. Sang tersangka yang menjadi objek pandangan dari seluruh penghuni kelas bahkan tidak menyadari dirinya akan segera diadili.

" Kyaaaaaaa...chukae Kyu, muach...muach." dan barulah setelah teriakan Donghae yang membahana dan kecupan basah(?) yang bertubi-tubi ditujukan pada sahabatnya itu menyadarkan Kyuhyun dan seisi kelas dari keterkejutan mereka hingga menyebabkan suasana canggung sejenak tadi menghilang berganti dengan suara riuh tak percaya dan tak terima menjadi satu. Bahkan Namjon terlihat gusar dengan amarah yang memuncak. Dia hanya tidak bisa menerima bahwa roda prestasinya kini oleng sedikit hingga menyebabkannya menjadi yang kedua. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun yang terkenal pabbo dan sering membuat ulah dan selalu menempati urutan pertama dari bawah tiba-tiba menjadi yang pertama dari atas. Omong kosong macam apa ini. Apa Kyuhyun mencontek? Apa dia membeli kunci jawaban? Oh ayolah itu wajar jika mereka sampai berpikir seperti itu.

Akhirnya setelah disepakati bersama seisi kelas kini sedang menikmati menonton video gratis, bukan video yadong sodara-sodara tapi rekaman cctv yang menjadi saksi seorang Kim Kyuhyun mendapatkan peringkat pertama. Semua mata kini fokus menatap Kim Kyuhyun dalam rekaman cctv tanpa berkedip takut sekali kedip saja mata mereka melewatkan moment Kyuhyun yang dicurigai menyontek. Mereka kini terlihat seperti peserta kontes ' **Siapa bisa menahan tidak mengedip dalam waktu lama'.**

Setelah berjam-jam menonton tayangan menegangkan tapi membosankan plus membuat orang mengantuk, mereka sepakat tidak menemukan ada yang aneh dengan tingkah Kyuhyun di cctv. Kyuhyun terlihat serius tapi santai dalam mengerjakan soal. Tapi kalau saja mereka mau lebih teliti atau setidaknya mengedip sekali saja dari cctv, mungkin mereka akan menemukan siapa tersangka utama penyontekan sebenarnya. Seseorang yang dari tadi menahan nafasnya.

Fiuh...dan orang itu menghembuskan nafasnya lega setelah cctv dimatikan. Jika saja mata mereka tidak hanya terfokus pada satu objek saja maka sudah pasti tersangka penyontekan itu akan tertangkap.

" Peringkat ke delapan ditempati oleh Lee Donghae!"

Dan seseorang yang barusaja disebutkan namanya oleh wali kelas Han adalah tersangka penyontekan yang sempat terekam kamera cctv. Bersyukurlah Lee Donghae karena dia berada diposisi delapan. Karena jika Donghae menempati posisi dua maka sudah bisa dipastikan diapun akan diadili. Karena yang mereka tau Donghae sama dodolnya dengan Kyuhyun. Sekarang mereka seolah tak perduli siapa diurutan keberapa. Semua menjadi mungkin setelah mereka melihat sendiri Kyuhyun bisa berada diurutan pertama. Jadi jika Donghae berada diposisi delapan itu bukan sesuatu yang besar lagi. Anggap saja ini hadiah dari Tuhan karena Donghae menjadi anak baik yang selalu menjunjung tinggi rasa kesetia kawanan.

.

.

.

" Aku tau kau mendapat peringkat delapan karena menyontek!" Suara bernada mengintimidasi membuat Donghae terkejut, tapi setelah tau bahwa itu Kyuhyun sahabatnya Donghae hanya nyengir saja membuat Kyuhyun cemberut.

" Bagaimana ceritanya kau bisa berada diposisi pertama Kyu?" tanya Donghae. Dia juga penasaran kenapa sahabatnya itu bisa tiba-tiba jadi pintar.

" Molla.. !" jawab Kyuhyun karena sebenarnya dia sendiri pun penasaran darimana datangnya peringkat satu itu.

" Masa kau tidak tau, apa jangan-jangan kau dapat bocoran kunci jawaban sebelumnya?"

Pletak...

Dan jitakan maut sukses mendarat dikepala Donghae membuat siempunya kepala meringis sakit. Pelakunya adalah Kyuhyun yang tidak terima dituduh seperti itu

" Ah aku tau!" Pekik Kyuhyun seolah barusaja menemukan jawabannya.

" Tau apa?" tanya Donghae penasaran melupakan sakit dikepalanya.

" Aku peringkat satu karena kebetulan!" Ucapnya girang setelah akhirnya menemukan jawaban kenapa dia berada diposisi pertama

" Kebetulan bagaimana maksudmu?"

" Iya, kebetulan karena soal ujian yang kemarin itu banyak yang sama dengan pertanyaan yang ada di game yang kumainkan."

" Jadi kau tidak benar-benar pintar?"

" Ya seperti itulah!"

" Memang game apa yang kau mainkan? Siapa tau aku juga bisa ikutan tidak sengaja diperingkat satu."

" Kau peringkat dua saja, aku yang pertama. Mana ada peringkat satu dua orang."

" Iya iya baiklah, lagipula kau yang lebih jago main game kan?"

 _ **percayalah,dengan adanya orang seperti mereka dunia akan terlihat lebih menyenangkan...atau menyebalkan?**_

Heechul datang kesekolah untuk menjemput Kyuhyun dan Kibum. Dia terlihat bahagia dengan prestasi dongsaengnya, Kibum sudah menceritakan semuanya tadi meski awalnya Heechul tidak percaya. Jadi tidak akan sia-sia jika dia memberikan game terbaru sebagai hadiahnya. Mereka sudah berada dalam mobil sekarang dan saat hendak melewati gerbang sekolah tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berteriak.

" Stop...! Berhenti disini hyung!" Kyuhyun segera turun dari mobil dan berlari mendekati pos penjaga.

" Ahjussi...!" Pekiknya membuat namja paruh baya yang berada di pos penjaga hampir terkena serangan jantung.

" Oh... kau!" Namja paruh baya itu begitu terkejut melihat bocah yang sudah lama tak dilihatnya sekarang berada tepat dihadapannya. " Dasar anak sialan! Kemana saja kau selama ini?" Tanyanya setelah tersadar dari rasa terkejutnya.

" Ahjussi merindukanku?"

" Tentu saja bodoh! Aku khawatir mendengarmu sakit. Kukira kau sakit parah dan kau jadi aneh setelah itu."

" Kyu tidak bodoh Ahjussi."

" Ah ya, sekarang kau sudah menjadi anak pintar. Kudengar kau dapat peringkat satu. Selamat selamat, aku turut senang mendengarnya."

" Terima kasih Ahjussi, aku harus pergi. Hyungku sedang menungguku." Pamit Kyuhyun setelah mendapat panggilan dari hyung pertamanya.

"Pergilah!"

Kyuhyun langsung melesat setelah terlebih dulu menyempatkan diri memeluk Ahjussi penjaga sekolah.

" Apa dia Ahjussi yang pernah kau ceritakan dulu yang memanggilmu anak sialan?" tanya Heechul yang sudah menjalankan mobilnya.

" Iya dia sangat baik padaku hyung!" Jawab Kyuhyun dan Heechul hanya mengangguk. Sekarang Heechul paham bahwa panggilan 'anak sialan' yang tersemat pada dongsaengnya adalah bentuk panggilan sayang dari Ahjussi penjaga sekolah untuk maknaenya, karena Kyuhyun itu berbeda.

"Ngomong-ngomong Kyu bagaimana bisa kau kalah main game semalam?" Tanya Kibum penasaran yang membuat Kyuhyun yang duduk di kursi belakang cemberut karena diingatkan lagi dengan kegagalannya. Padahal dia sudah hampir lupa.

" Jangan ingatkan lagi hyung!"

" Aku hanya penasaran Kyu." Ucap Kibum yang sukses menimbulkan kerutan bingung didahi Heechul. Tumben-tumbennya sikutub utara Kibum penasaran. Meskipun kesal, Kyuhyun tetap menjawabnya.

" Aku kalah dalam game mapel hyung. Tepatnya dalam pelajaran sejarah. Padahal tinggal satu pertanyaan lagi." jawabnya lesu.

" Memang apa pertanyaanya?" Tanya Kibum yang tumben seharian ini banyak bicaranya. Mungkin dia sedang senang dongsaengnya dapat peringkat satu. Sementara Heechul lebih memilih mendengarkan saja karena dia harus fokus dengan kemudinya.

" Siapa nama raja Korea Selatan yang terlihat paling seram dan diktator?"

" Itu kan pertanyaan jebakan!"

" Benarkah?"

" Jika kau sedikit lebih jeli maka kau akan tau itu pertanyaan jebakan. Seharusnya dibelakang kata Raja itu diikuti dengan kata dinasti bukan Korea Selatan, maka kau akan menemukan jawabannya. Dan lagi sejak kapan Korea dipimpin oleh raja. Apa kau tidak pernah mendengar sistem pemerintahan negara kita itu presidensial? Bukankah kita pernah membicarakan ini malam itu. Jika saja kau mengosongkan pertanyaan itu tanpa menjawabnya maka sudah pasti kemenangan jadi milikmu." Jelas Kibum panjang lebar. Sementara Kyuhyun manggut-manggut saja. Heechul sendiri terlihat senang dengan kemajuan dongsaengnya itu.

" Tapi darimana hyung tau itu pertanyaan jebakan?" heran Kyuhyun

" Itu..." Kibum menggaruk lehernya.

" Ngomong-ngomong Kyu, kau jawab apa pertanyaan itu sehingga dinyatakan salah?" Sepertinya Kibum berusaha mengalihkan pertanyaan

" Heechul hyung!"jawab Kyuhyun dengan wajah polosnya

"..."

Ckittttt...mobil berhenti mendadak tepat didepan rumah mereka.

" Hya...kalau mau berhenti jangan mendadak hyung!" Maki Kibum dan Kyuhyun bersamaan

" Tidak ada game baru!" Ucap Heechul langsung keluar dari mobil membuat Kyuhyun menatap horor hyungnya.

" Hyung kan sudah janji!" Pekik Kyuhyun tak terima.

" Minta saja pada raja Korea." ejek Heechul karena merasa dilecehkan oleh dongsaengnya sendiri.

"Permisi...!" sapa dua orang namja berjas hitam yang terlihat rapi membuat Kim bersaudara kompak menoleh kesumber suara.

"Apa benar ini kediaman Kim Kibum?" Tanya salah satu dari mereka.

" Benar, aku Kim Kibum! Siapa kalian?

" Kami dari KK Gamevil mengirimkan hadiah kepada anda sebagai pemenang kontes game online Smart game."jawab namja yang memakai kacamata. Kibum jadi merasa canggung melihat Kyuhyun.

" Uwaaaaa...jadi kau pemenangnya hyung!" Teriak Kyuhyun heboh. Padahal Kibum yakin dongsaengnya itu akan merasa kecewa padanya. Tapi melihat betapa antusias dongsaengnya menyambut datangnya hadiah membuatnya lega.

" Aku pinjam ya hyung?" Mohon Kyuhyun setelah kedua namja dari KK Gamevil pergi.

" Tidak!" Seketika binar diwajah Kyuhyun meredup. " Itu untukmu!" Dan binar-binar kebahagiaan itu terlihat lagi berkali lipat diwajah dongsaengnya.

" Saya bantu membawanya tuan muda."

" Shirro...!" Kyuhyun bahkan menolak ketika Ahjussi penjaga rumahnya berniat membawa masuk hadiah itu. Meski terlalu berat untuknya, anak itu membawa masuk game consol limited edision tercanggih abad ini seorang diri diikuti Heechul dan Kibum dibelakangnya.

" UWAAAAAAAA...!"

Kibum dan Heechul yakin dongsaeng mereka pasti sedang heboh setelah membuka dan melihat game-nya. Kedua Kim bersaudara hanya geleng-geleng kepala mendengar teriakan maknae mereka yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita gaje ini semoga endingnya nggak mengecewakan. Maaf juga karena di chap dua kemarin banyak kata yang kepotong. Jadi mungkin ada kalimat yang gak nyambung sama kalimat belakangnya padahal file aslinya nggak gitu.

Terima kasih juga buat **Atika sa'adah** yang sudah menemani saya begadang sampai tengah malam dan menyumbangkan idenya^^

Untuk semua yang berkaitan dengan gamenya, mohon jangan dianggap serius. Saya bukan gamers jadi nggak tau menahu soal game apalagi kontes game online. Jadi bagi yang ngerti tentang game dan tulisan saya banyak ngawurnya tolong jangan bashing saya. Itu semua cuma karangan otak saya yang tumpul. Tapi kalau ada yang mau menjelaskan secara baik-baik sih silahkan saja^^

Saya nggak tulis soalnya juga karena pasti akan sangat membosankan. Bayangin aja Smart Game itu sistemnya kayak olimpiade. Kalau masih gak paham juga ya dipaham-pahamin ajalah hahaha...

Yang minta Kyuhyun jadi pinter sudah saya kabulkan. Tapi saya nggak jamin kalau pintarnya Kyuhyun cuma musiman ya wkwkwk.

Oh ya saya publise ff baru **TWINS!** jika berkenan silahkan baca dan tinggalkan review kalian. Rencananya memang mau dibuat multichapter tapi jangan ditunggu ch 2 nya. Kalau sudah jadi pasti dipublise kok. Karena saya itu aslinya pembaca ff bukan penulis ff jadi maaf kalau lama^^

Maaf tidak bisa membalas review karena ini sudah sangat panjang takut kepanjangan lagi. Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak buat semua readers, reviewers, dan yang sudah follow dan memfavoritkan cerita aneh ini.

 **Review Please...!**

 **BIG THANKS TO:**

 **okaocha / balqistzahwa / Lizz Liel Lawliet / AwaelfKyu13 / Apriliaa765 / sofyanayunita1 / michhazz / / ckhevl9806 / Sinta669 / Atik1125 / Lee Gyu Won / kyuzi4869 / Choding / abelkyu / JRenTastic / Sur0203 / paradisaea Rubra / Sarahkihyunnie / Dindaa / Filo Hip / lydiasimatupang2301 / Tiktiktik / Retnoelf / dewiangel / Desviana407 / cinya / Cuttiekyu94 / sakurah552 / Shin Ririn1013 / anisah563 / simahiro / dewidossantosleite / Keys13th / riritary9 / readlight / diahretno / hyunnie02 / Sparkyubum / mmzzaa / kyunihae / Guest / angel sparkyu / KyuZet97 / mikukako / mimi Chan / cho sabil / Park Rinhyun Uchiha / angmei / adlia / maya kyu / Guest / bungosh99 / Shofie Kim/ araaaa / siyohyuncho / melani. / Cho kyunhae / Kyunoi / allice /Hanna shijiseok / Jiya Chan / Atika my.**

 **Maaf jika ada penulisan nama yang salah atau nggak kesebut. Soalnya kadang ngilang sendiri tulisannya.**


End file.
